Beauty and the Beast
by topaz-and-onyx
Summary: After the Volturri deny Edward his death request, he accepts their offer to join there ranks. Except if possible he feels worse than before. But what good will his first mission bring? BxE.
1. B R E A K D O W N

**A/N This is the first chapter of a new fan fic I am writing, or if you don't want to read the rest of the story it can just be a one shot. The choice is yours. READ and REVIEW!**

Beauty and the Beast

B R E A K D O W N

Gone. Moved on. Passed away. Flat lined.

All fancy words for dead. But none of them had ever had quite the same effect on me as they did now.

Hurt. Pain. Jealousy. Joy. Happiness…Warmth.

They were all such human feelings, and all of them had been reintroduced to me just over a year ago by Bella, my Bella.

Empty. Worthless. Meaningless. Guilty. Helpless.

Those all summed up what I was feeling now.

EMPTY- Nothing. Hollow. What I had been feeling all of my "life" before Bella came, but I never noticed it.

WORTHLESS- I hadn't been able to stop this. At least when I was tracking Victoria I was protecting Bella. When I was staying away from Bella, no matter how much it hurt, I knew I was protecting her.

MEANINGLESS- My life had lost all meaning. Bella. My angel. My soft, warm angle. That was my meaning. And now that meaning was gone.

GUILT- If I had never come into her life. If I had just let go of her and moved the second I met her I could have stopped this. But no I stuck around. I was selfish. And then after James and after Jasper nearly biting her, I couldn't do it any longer. I couldn't let such a perfect being risk its life for me. So, I left, simultaneously ripping out her heart and my own, but also protecting her. But now, she was gone, and there was nothing I could do. Her pulse would no longer race when I touched her. Her face would never blush. And her eyes, her deep, understanding eyes that had never believed my false pretences, I would never look into them again.

HELPLESS- I couldn't do anything. I had just lain there in my own pain while she ended her own life. And now there was nothing I could do to change it. Before if she was ever hurt beyond repair I could save her. But now. I couldn't do anything for her. I was the cause of this. It was all my fault. Me, a selfish, masochistic, monster, had taken Bella, a pure, selfless, angel who never thought of herself, from the world.

End.

All I could think of was an end. An end to all of this pain and misery.

End.

**A/N Please read and review, review, review!!!!!! It will make me the happiest little girl if I get 5 reviews, and then I will continue (although I will probably continue anyway since I am anxious, but still). **

**Also if you liked this I have another fan fic called Life Before Love! I am begging you (shows me on my knees, with hands it prayer position) to give it a shot.**


	2. P L A N E R I D E

**A/N Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy! **

Beauty and the Beast

P L A N E R I D E

I got to the closest international airport is about a half hour. After the eighth, no it was the ninth, call from Alice I had thrown my cell phone out the car window. I wouldn't need it where I was going. And unless they had rock solid proof that there was still meaning in my "life" (a breathing, blushing, tripping Bella) they couldn't stop me.

The soonest flight was in 15 minutes to Miami. Perfect. I needed to get moving before Alice involved herself in the situation.

I just barely made the final boarding call. Sitting down in my coach seat (it was impossible to get a first class seat this close to the departing flight), I noted with displeasure that I was seated next to two "spring breakers", even though it was only March.

_Oh my God! He is a God!!!_

_They sure make them pretty in Washington._

Truly deep, original thoughts. Very complex.

I tried futilely to block them out by closing my eyes and focusing my thoughts on an image of Bella, until I realized that not only were they thinking these inappropriate thoughts, but they were also whispering like 5-year-olds as if I couldn't hear.

"So where are you headed in Miami?" the one right beside me asked in a nasally voice that was clearly suppose to be seductive,

"Nowhere," I answered coldly, not opening my eyes. It was becoming increasingly difficult to stay calm.

_Wow, he's rude… or maybe he is just shy. I can be kind of intimidating to guys. _

_Ha! He doesn't want to talk to her. Maybe he prefers brunettes._

"Are you going somewhere after Miami?" the assumedly brunette asked in a sugary voice.

"Yes," was all I said still keeping my eyes shut,

_I bet he has a girlfriend the nasally_ one thought in defeat, _but that never stopped me before! _

"Where are you going?" asked the nasally one,

I opened my eyes and, for a second, they looked delighted. But them I gave them a look filled with as much hate and malice as I could muster (frankly, I was surprised they didn't break down in tears right there), and said with an equal amount of disdain,

"Hopefully somewhere you aren't,"

He's probably gay

Goodbye Mom, Dad, Spunky you were a good dog

I must have made a truly terrifying sight, my disdainful stair, and my eyes were flat black from stress, agitation… misery, because they didn't speak for the rest of the flight.

I used the time to think of a way to ask Aro to end my existence. And to think of being reunited with Bella. My angel. My savior.

**A/N Cough...Review...Cough... Review...Cough (I know. I am the master of subtle)**


	3. R E J E C T I O N

**A/N Here is the next chapter. My next chapter is going to be in Bella's point of view. Every now and then I will throw in a chapter in her POV, just to show what is happening to her. I hope you like this Chapter! Review, please! **

**DISCLAIMER: In a perfect world there is world peace, no one goes hungry, everyone has a roof over there head and clothes on there back, and I own Twilight. Unfortunately, we live in a flawed imperfect world, where there is war, starvation, homelessness, and Twilight is owned by (the brilliant and gorgeous) Stephenie Meyer. What are you going to do? **

**Me: Cry**

R E J E C T I O N

I finally landed in Florence after a connecting flight from Miami. Without paying attention, I high-jacked the fastest looking car.

I reached Volterra, doing 200, and speed through the gates into the city. It was the day before St. Marcus day. It was ironic how the people of Volterra devoted an entire day to the worship and thanks of a vampire whose existence lead to the ending of thousands of lives from the surrounding town ships each year. Huh, Irony.

It was a bright sunny day so I stayed in the shadows and in my car. Eventually a large vampire in a dark cloak glided up to me.

"Hello." I greeted, with no warmth in my voice,

"Hello, what is your business in Volterra? Especially on a festive day such as this?" the man's voice was fakly pleasant. It was clear he was ready to take me out by force if I did not obey his every order and answer his questions.

"I am here to see Aro on business. I am Carlisle's son." I responded in the same flat tone,

"Come on then," his voice had suddenly gone rough,

Stupid, spoiled vampire thinks he can order me around just because he is the sun of a distant friend of The Three.

The whole way he was thinking similar thoughts. I followed silently as he lead me to an "office" building.

We walked past a human receptionist, who greeted us politely. Her smell wasn't nearly as appealing as Bella's.

Eventually, we reached a large octagonal room that was painted hunter green, with oak paneling on the bottom half of the walls and on the floor. It reminded me of Carlisle's study for some reason.

There were five chairs sat in a row. Three expensive, gilt thrones, and two smaller less grand chairs between them. In the thrones sat Marcus, Caius, and Aro. In the two smaller chairs sat a young girl and boy vampire.

As I walked in Aro stood to greet me.

"Hello, Son of Carlisle!" he reached out to shake my hand, but before I returned it I read his thoughts,

Just shake my hand and I will know the whole reason you are here. I am truly impatient for Heidi to return.

Then I remembered Aro's ability, the ability to read minds through touch.

I denied his hand and instead said, by way of greeting,

"I have come to die,"

There was a shocked silence.

Aro asked incredulously, "And may I inquire the sudden need to stop living?"

Not wanting to explain I held out my hand.

Aro triumphantly touched it with his brittle fingers. I could see the memories and thoughts that he now read in my mind. It was all rather disturbing, reading someone else's mind while they are reading yours.

"She was human." Aro said, a statement, not a question,

"Yes. And now that she is gone I must die,"

The others in the room caught on quickly enough. The small boy and girl (had learned from reading there minds that there names were Alec and Jane) were nodding their heads and their minds were full of morbid thought about how they had killed vampires in the past. I stopped reading their minds. Although I would go through anything to be with Bella again, I did not wish to see the exact process.

"Well, I must meet with my brothers and we will decide your fate," Aro said, smiling,

He truly was a morbid, cruel man. His thoughts said clearly that they would deny me, but he was clearly teasing me to give me false hope.

"Okay," I was pushed out of the room by the large cloaked man.

After less than five minutes, although I could tell they had finished talking within 60 seconds and were only trying to torture me, I was lead back into the room.

"You will not kill me." I stated,

"Yes. We feel your ability is too significant to throw away over a mere human. However we would like you to join us. You would live in comfort, and, I'm sure, would fine a new mate soon," Aro responded

I thought for a moment. I was about to refuse, when I reconsidered. This really would be my best option. There was still hope for "death" in the future.

"I accept,"

**A/N I will explain Edwards reasoning behind excepting Aro's offer in the next chapter. I will update as soon as I can. In the mean time, show your love baby... Review!**


	4. C H O I C E S

A/N here is the next chapter. I still need a beta so if you are interested please email me. My address is in the last post.

Beauty and the Beast

C H O I C E S

Alice was coming. Alive was coming and she was going to try to bring me home.

In the moment when Aro had offered me the position, I had weighed the options in my head.

On the one hand, the Volturri. I would be constantly on the move, distracted and wouldn't have any time to dwell on…things. And if I was still unhappy I always had the option of provoking the very family I worked for to kill me. Unfortunately, there would always be humans around to remind me of her. Also, it would be difficult to continue with my current diet (although my nourishment included a constant flow of pain and self deprecation, I did suck and animal here and there)

On the other hand, going home. I wouldn't really be going "home". Home was in Forks with Bella, but that really wasn't an option anymore. We would be going somewhere new. Most likely Alaska where, although I could continue my current diet (pain, self deprecation, and all), I would also have to deal with Tanya, Irina, and Kate.

Volturri it is.

After I told Aro my decision, I gave him a letter to give to Alice, and to tell her I was dead. I had written the letter three days ago, when I thought that by now I would be dead. So things would happen just as they had if I had died. Only this way, I would have to watch.

As I predicted Alice came within the hour.

"Aw… Alice. Edward said you would come soon." Aro greeted Alice warmly,

Alice, normally hyper, happy, and polite, looked awful. She looked like it was taking all she had not to break down right there dry sobbing.

"Where's Edward?" she asked, not bothering to beat around the bush,

"Dead," Marcus answered,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice POV

"Dead,"

No.

"Why?" I asked, already knowing the answer,

"Something about a human dying, and not wanting to live anymore," Caius replied, "We granted his wish,"

No. She is not dead! This can't be happening. No, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!

"Alright then. I will be leaving now. Have a hellish existence," I said, by way of a farewell.

I walked out into the lobby. Where Bella was waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third person POV

Little did any of them know how close they were to those whom they loved.

A/N I hope you enjoyed that. REVIEW!


	5. A F T E R M A T H

A/N Hey this chapter is going to be in a ton of different POVs. Pretty much everybody, but Edward. The next chapter is going to be from both Edward and Bella's POV, and that is when the plot of the story really starts. Sorry it is taking so long to get there.

Beauty and the Beast

A F T E R M A T H

Carlisle POV

My first son, the first human I ever drank from, the boy I promised a dying mother I would do anything to protect, had killed himself. Nothing could have prepared me for this. I knew it was a possibility after I found out Rosalie had told Edward Bella was dead.

I had been, and still am as I sit here in my study, frankly astounded when I found out that Rosalie had just called Edward and told him.

First, of all that was something that should have been told to him in person. I already knew Rosalie had no tact, nor did she really have any understanding for Edward and Bella's relationship, but honestly this was a new low, even for her.

Secondly, we all knew this was how he would react. Did Rosalie honestly think that Edward was just going to come home and pretend that everything was the same as before? She herself should know that Edward would shoulder the blame for everything wrong with the world if he could. And if he just heard that Bella had jumped off of a cliff, what other explanation was there?

Although leave it to Bella to jump off of a cliff for fun.

What was worse, Bella was still alive.

The row we had had been the worst ever. Everyone was against Rosalie. Although half way through Emmett began to sympathize with her, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and I had been ruthless. Of course she couldn't just admit that she was wrong and say sorry. Rosalie wasn't the type of person to admit her mistakes.

I could hear Esme scrubbing the kitchen furiously. She had taken to cleaning to distract herself. I was almost worse than the week of dry sobbing she had succumb to two months ago when we were informed of Edwards demise.

We needed to talk about this.

I walked into the kitchen and saw, as expected, Esme cleaning the kitchen vigorously, although at a human speed. She has realized that things took longer when you did them slower, thus creating a distraction for a longer amount of time.

"Esme, dear, I think we should talk," I stated, pulling her up off of the floor,

She nodded her head mutely, looking much like the young girl I first knew her as.

I lead her upstairs to our room. I sat Esme down on the bed and said,

"This is never going to end. It will always be like this,"

"I know," she replied,

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Esme finally spoke.

"It's just so much like before. In every way Edward is…was my child. Only it is worse because he chose to die,"

"Esme, I know but you and I need to be try to act normal. If we can act strong, like we are healing than maybe the children will heal faster,"

"I suppose I can try,"

"Also, we must be strong for Bella," I stated,

She nodded in agreement.

If we had been bad, Bella had gone completely. I had talked to Charlie since we were all worried about her. He said that she was acting just like she had in months right after we left. But that she had gotten a little better. She had found distractions, a friend, but Bella was never back to normal. Somehow now I had a feeling Bella would never be Bella again.

Esme POV

After I first found out about _him_ dying, it was just like when my first child had died. Only this time I could not so easily throw myself off of a cliff.

First, I had taken my anger out on Rosalie. But honestly who would say she didn't deserve it? Afterwards I had felt horrible about being so cruel to one of my children.

After the row I had dry sobbed for a week.

Then I cleaned. I cleaned for about a month and a half. First I did it as vampire speed. That had kept me distracted for about one hour. Then I purposely made it messy, as I knew no one, not even free spirited, child like Emmett was in the mood to make a mess, just so I could clean it up again. That lasted for about three weeks. I had redecorate twice. Now we were on a kind of Italian Tuscany look.

Now I am trying to act healed. As if I am just as I was before. I agreed with Carlisle that we need to act strong for Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, but he was doing much better than me.

I was just going through the motions. My mind, although I tried not to think at all, was never on the task at hand.

But I still tried to act as a mother to my children. All of them, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella.

Alice POV

I was in pieces.

After Bella and I got back from Italy, I was mad. No that didn't describe it well enough, every fiber of my being went toward hating Rosalie.

However, after our little row, I had put every fiber of my being toward, trying to see Edward. I didn't see anything. And by anything I mean anything. I didn't see members of my family, I didn't see Bella, I didn't see anything.

Mostly, now I put all my efforts toward trying to help Bella. She was a wreck. She was like what Charlie described after we left, only ten times worse. Jasper couldn't be around her without basically going into shock.

Right after Edward died Jasper and I went hunting for weeks on end, as Jasper just couldn't stand to be around the house for any extended period of time. It was getting a little better now that Carlisle had convinced Esme to put on a brave face.

After about two weeks of living with Bella, Charlie had wanted to put her into some kind of hospital. Luckily Carlisle had convinced him how truly awful that idea was.

Now, Bella just spends most of her time at our house. She had made very little progress. Although yesterday she had attempted to smile, Jasper still couldn't be in the same room as her. It really was lucky that they didn't have any classes together.

Yes, we are still going to Forks High. We knew that if we weren't around anymore than Bella really would jump off of a cliff to die. So we were in Forks acting as normal as we could.

But honestly, who were we kidding?

Jaspers POV

Yesterday, I had attempted to be around Bella for the first time in a month and a half. It hadn't gone well, to say the least.

Flashback 

_All at once I could feel a million hot knives piercing my skin from the inside. All of the emotions she felt were dumped onto me. _

_There was pain, depression, guilt, confusion, anger. Every dark emotion that haunted me was all gathered in this tiny girl. _

_End Flashback _

Immediately after Bella left Alice had taken me to go hunting. Everyone in the house was feeling what Bella was feeling only to a much lesser extent. When I was in our house I felt mild discomfort. When I was around Bella I felt as though my eyes were being gouged out.

At school I always skipped out on lunch, so I wouldn't be near her. I knew she felt extreme guild that because of her I couldn't be around my family when she was, but honestly I preferred solitude.

Emmett POV

This sucks.

Everyone was depressed except for Rosalie. Bella looked like death walking, even around a bunch of the living dead. Alice wasn't getting visions anymore. Jasper was constantly in pain and couldn't bear to be around Bella. Esme, after dry sobbing for a week, went on a frenzy of cleaning and redecorating. Carlisle was trying as hard as he could to keep us together.

This sucks.

Rosalie POV

I'm miserable.

I don't have anything to do. Only Emmett will talk to me, and he still hasn't forgiven me completely. Alice is being really rude, and Jasper is following her lead.

I did feel kind of guilty when I found out Edward was dead, and a little more so after being pounded into the ground by my so-called "family".

I don't see why no one has thought to blame stupid Bella. She is the one who fell in love with Edward, and Edward decided was too important to just drink and kill. We would have forgiven him. Bella is the reason we had to leave in the first place, and she is the reason Edward is dead. But no, Bella can do no wrong.

Of course no one wants to just tell Bella how it is because of her "fragile condition". Bull.

Everyone was treating me like and outcast and I didn't do anything worse than what Bella did. None of this is my fault.

A/N Ok! REVIEW!! I gave you an extra long (at least long for me) chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Please review!


	6. Time Confusion Clarification

Ok, so there was some confusion over what time this story takes place. It takes place when Edward goes to the Volturri same as in New Moon, only instead of provoking them, he accepts their offer to be part of the guard. Since in the book they never really say what time that is, I am using creative license. I already have the basic outline of the rest of the story in my head and, to have that make sense, I am assuming that Edward goes to the Volturri in late February, and then the last chapter took place in mid April. The next chapter is going to be in Bella and Edward's POV and it is going to be taking place in about late May. You will find out why the timing has to be so specific in the upcoming chapters. I hope that clears up any confusion and if not just PM me.

Thanks to Not Done Baking for pointing out this time confusion as well as other errors.

I will try desperately to have the next chapter up soon, but it all depends on my Algebra teacher and whether or not she decides the 7th graders in the class (me and some other kid) need to prove themselves by doing some extra home"fun".

PS don't you just love it when authors put up so many authors notes? I will try to stop doing this.


	7. D A Y

A/N I would like to start by saying how sorry I am that I haven't updated in a month. School kidnapped me. I am completely serious. It took me into a back room beat me up, and left me there. I have only just escaped. So here you are, please review.

Disclaimer (I realized I haven't put this on a lot and I probably should): I suck at rhyming and singing and being funny in general, so sorry for the lack of a funny disclaimer, but for me there is no fun way of saying, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any recognizable characters, plot lines, etc. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer…tear.

D A Y

An ordinary day in the life of the shell that is Bella 

The usual dull light began to fade into my room. As if a blanket is covering the sun, suffocating it until it finally gives out and just… dies. I feel like that is the perfect analogy to describe my "life" right now.

When Edward left, I became a bomb. Ticking. Waiting for the perfect moment to explode, when just the maximum amount of damage could be done.

So, as I sat in that lobby of the underground castle with the human secretary behind the desk and the possibility that at any moment something could jump at me and eat me, I exploded.

It was like for months I was waiting with baited breath to see what would happen next. Like I knew that him leaving wouldn't be the end of it. That all of the loneliness, all of the pain would suddenly end. Whether it was he coming back or I dying, I felt that it would end. But then when Alice came into the lobby and handed me a letter, I knew it would never end.

My pain was endless.

And so, as I get out of bed, my only motivation to do so being that I had to at least try to care for Alice, I knew that this feeling would never leave. I would be forever empty.

I got dressed in something that would make the normal Alice throw up (if she could). But no more normal Alice. No one was normal anymore. Alice couldn't get visions anymore, no matter how hard she tries. Jasper couldn't be in the same room with me without crumpling to the ground in extreme pain. Emmett wasn't as happy and cheery as a teddy bear anymore. Esme had lost her perpetually optimistic outlook. Carlisle, well he had lost his first son.

Rosalie on the other hand, was being…well she was being Rosalie. She continues to give me looks as if I am something slimy sticking to the bottom of her shoe. At first, she did seem sad and kind of sorry that Edward had done what he had done, but, don't worry, she quickly turned any energy she was putting into that into blaming me.

Which she should. Because it is all my fault. If I had never moved to Forks, and fallen in love with Edward, and then become so dependant on him, and jumped from that cliff (officially the stupidest thing I have ever done), Edward could be happy. Or at least alive. In time he would have found someone, a vampire, who could be with him forever and not be a clumsy human whom he had to fight his extinct to eat every time he was near.

After I dressed and ate, I went outside to wait for Alice. Fortunately, although to the demise of Rosalie, the Cullens had moved back to Forks, and told everyone that Edward had gone to college early.

When Alice pulled up, I got into her car and we drove in silence. Surprisingly enough, Forks High (and Forks itself for that matter) had stayed completely the same. If felt odd to come back from Italy, where I had experienced possibly the worst thing ever (short of my spleen exploding, although I can't imagine it's much worse), and come back to find everything and everyone acting as if nothing has changed and they will continue to live their mundane average lives.

School…sucked. People didn't talk to me, which I preferred, but they always looked at me like I was about to collapse into tears.

After school, I made dinner for Charlie, did my homework, and had my human minute.

I went to sleep thinking of how low I had fallen in the past year. How my happiness had at one point fluctuated to the point where I thought nothing could touch me, to when my life had popped like a balloon.

Life sucked.

A/N There you go. I will try so hard to update more. Please review.


	8. C A V I N G I N

C A V I N G I N

June 2008 (I am pretending New Moon took place over 2007 and 2008, just for convenience purposes)

Edwards POV

Today I was given my first assignment. Whatever deities that may or may not exist, must hate me.

Everyone was away on assignment today, so it was just Aro, Caius, Marcus, and I. Mostly for the past few months I have just been tagging along with Felix, Demitri, and Heidi. But Aro had told me not to go with them and that I was getting my own "mission".

I walked into the same room that I had when I first came here. The same one where I watched Alice be fed the most hideous lies, and did nothing to stop it.

The only people in the room were the original Volturri and five guards, all of the lounging about playing cards, preparing for and afternoon snack. I never participated in those "meals". I hunted in the woods that I had to run for nearly eighty miles to find **( A/N I have no clue if this is right)**.

The first words out of Aro's mouth immediately made me uneasy.

"We need you to fetch us a girl." I don't like the sound of the.

"Where? Why?" I questioned, a knot forming in the pit of my useless stomach.

"Small town in Washington, in America. She has been in contact with vampires. She knows of us."

"How do we know?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to turn my back on the promise I made to Carlisle not to hurt humans.

"We have our sources. This particular one was small, coven traveling through the town. They had a… confrontation, if you will, with a particularly large coven, and they all reeked of human."

"What do you want me to do with her?"

"If she seems useless, kill her. If not bring her back here. You will know the difference with your abilities."

Caius spoke up now.

"You won't have trouble getting her. She isn't protected by the coven all of the time. An easy catch. Just follow her home from school, and take her. Not hard."

"What's her name?"

"Isabella Swan,"


	9. U N E X P E C T E D: part 1

A/N This is going to be a two part chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and alerts. This story has over 3000 hits! I am always so excited to come on and have my inbox full of emails the day after I post a chapter. Flames are welcome. Sorry the last quarter of this chapter is kind of girly, my friend Margaret will be very angry with me. Whew, long authors note. Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Bella, Edward, or any other recognizable characters. Nor do I own Beauty and the Beast.

U N E X P E C T E D

Alice decided that I was doing better. What world she is living in, I'm not sure. But it was by her will that I ended up here at prom, in a yellow, draping, off the shoulders dress… staring into a face that I have longed for, for so long.

2 Weeks Earlier 

BPOV

"PLEASE!!!" Alice was all but getting on her knees, begging for me to go to the prom with her,

"Alice…I don't think that is such a good idea. I wouldn't have a date, and I would just be getting in yours and Jasper's way," I countered,

"No, you wouldn't! We'd dance together, it be fun!!! Please!"

I hesitated. Bad move.

"Yes! I knew you were going to agree!"

"Cheater,"

"Don't worry I already found the best dress! The prom is Disney themed! How perfect is that…" and on and on and on. You wouldn't think a hundred year old vampire would get so excited about her tenth, human prom, but Alice always surprises me.

APOV

Most of my visions were still off. I couldn't see any big things, but I could see small things. I could see Bella at the dance, in a perfect Bell dress (I probably pick it out, it was really stunning), I could see me and Jasper, dressed as Tinkerbell, and Peter Pan, and I could see at least eight different times, when Bella was being asked to the dance, by some human.

Since I was the one forcing her to go, I'll warn her about the impending attention, from boys. And I would try to make the shopping experience as painless as possible. I think she really has been doing better. Now Jasper can even be in the same room as her. Quite an improvement if I do say so myself.

EPOV

"Isabella Swan" 

That was how I, for the second time in four months, ended up on a plane, anxious and nervous, for what was probably the first time in my vampiric existence. No one was sitting next to me this time (a blessing in my opinion), and much of first class was empty due to the fact that it had been a 1 AM flight. Every now and then a flight attendant passed by, asking if they could get me anything, in a polite innocent voice (clearly they didn't count on me being a mind reader, but really, who does these days?).

So I had plenty of time to figure out what I was going to do when I got to Forks. I couldn't go to my family. I wanted to do all of this without ever coming in contact with them. Because I am a coward. I was a coward when I purposefully stayed out of Alice's mind when she came to retrieve me, I was a coward when I left that letter saying I was dead, and I am being a coward now, avoiding seeing the pain I have caused.

I could remember clearly, the first three hours of the plain trip to Florence, I had spent writing that letter to Bella, which at the time I thought she would never see.

_Flash Back_

_My Dearest Love, Bella, _

I wish I had never told you those lies. Lies of not loving you, of how you weren't right for me. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be writing this now. I will join you soon, and we can still be happy forever, just a different forever. I know you will never see this. I know that I am pathetic, for telling you how I feel in a letter you will never know existed, and I know that if it weren't for me right now, you would be alive, happy, and in love with someone who could give you everything you deserve.

_All those months ago when I should have left before you or I became attached to the other. But I didn't because I was selfish. I wanted those few years that you had left. I wanted to be the one who you loved until the day you died. Until a few months ago I found Romeo and Juliet an unrealistic portrayal, of an ending that, although most couldn't' see it, was impossibly happy. To be with your love forever, without paying the true price. Yet now I am faced with the unhappy truth, that no ending is happy. _

_I am pathetic and I am a coward, but I am a pathetic coward, in love. Every moment I spent up until the day I met you was wasted. A prelude, to the most incredible time of my non-life, and I though it could last forever. But nothing good lasts forever. _

_An Unworthy Carrier of Your Heart, _

_Edward_

End Flashback 

If Alice has seen Bella since then, perhaps she has read the letter. Perhaps not. I will find out soon.

1 Week Later 

BPOV

I was trying so hard to be upbeat. I wasn't succeeding.

Alice and I were shopping for dresses. Alice had found an elegant, short, pale green dress to wear as Tinkerbell. We were still trying to find one for me. It was all bringing back so many unhappy memories, of when I had gone with… Edward, to the prom one year ago. I had been so naïve then. Thinking that we would last forever, that someday he would change me and we would be together for eternity. But that was not to be.

We didn't even get the eternity he described in his letter. The memory of reading that letter over and over on the plane to Seattle from Florence is still potent in my mind. I read that letter every night before I go to sleep. It is a pathetic imitation of the way he used to hum me to sleep, whispering promises of sweet nothings in my ear.

"Bella…hello, you in there?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face, gesturing wildly to a dress in the window of formal wear store.

It was a bright, yet subtle golden yellow. It draped off of the shoulders, and fell in flowing drapes down the full skirt. The bodice of the dress was dotted here and there with rhinestones. It was really gorgeous.

Alice was pulling me into the store, and rushing up to talk to a sales clerk. She came back a moment later, carrying the dress in a size 2.

"Here!" she exclaimed shoving it into my hands, and then me into a dressing room.

I really did look like Bell with the dress on. Alice went nuts, even though she had already _seen_ it. She bought it, and, for my own health, I avoided looking at the price.

The Day of Prom 

Alice really was a genius. I had spent the past six hours being poked and prodded, but I could honestly say, it was worth it.

I decided that because Alice had bought me the dress, I would allow her to go to town, Barbie doll makeover wise. She had put some kind of a peal on my face, that made me look like a grandmother, but when she took it off my skin was softer than usual, and wasn't as oily.

She then made me take a shower with all kinds of insane hair products, but when I got out my hair was definitely more manageable. She put it in long curlers, to achieve the long curls that Bell always has.

Well that was sitting, she put on every cosmetic product know to man. She took out a very menacing eyelash curler (I swear that thing is about to eat my face), and then Alice lined my eyes like a pro, and then applied mascara. Unlike the last time, I wouldn't look like a clown if she put blush on, so that was brushed on too, after some kind of a lotion that smelled like feet in the tub, but roses of my face (you gotta wonder how they achieved that). She put a glittery coat of lip-gloss on my lips, and then began on my hair.

When it came out of the rollers Alice quickly rubbed in a whole bottle of some kind of miracle stuff, and then pinned, and draped my hair until she had achieved the hairstyle Bell always wore.

By the time I put my dress on, it was really scary the likeness between me and the picture Alice had printed out from the Internet of the Disney beauty. The dance started in a half hour so Alice went to get dressed and make sure Jasper didn't runaway from the prospect of wearing tights. But finally we ended up in Alice's Porsche (she had bought one for herself in canary yellow a few weeks after our return from Italy. She said shopping consoled her), on our way to Forks High School, for prom. This could be interesting.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to post the second part tomorrow or on Tuesday. I am going to Knott's Berry Farm on Monday, the day before my birthday. Wee! Please Review!


	10. U N E X P E C T E D: part 2

**A/N Sorry I didn't get this up when promised, but I wasn't fully satisfied with it so I rewrote it. Now it is quite long. Please read and review. Flames are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: On my birthday this year I wished for my very own small, Russian republic, Edward, and the rights to own Twilight. It was very sad to know that the most likely think was that I someday might the owner of Schevkoskinwistinstein. I also don't own any song lyrics, nor do I own Nickelback or Evanescence. **

U N E X P E C T E D

Bella's POV 

When we walked in I was affronted by some hideous flashbacks.

_Edward helping me into his car…_

_Dancing unusually gracefully on his feet…_

_Jacob coming to give me the warning from his father…_

All of it brought back by the decorations, all reused from the last prom, only this time everyone was wearing some kind of insane Disney garb. I saw eight Bells right off the bat, as well as twelve Cinderellas, and six Auroras. There weren't nearly as many Tinkerbells and all of the guys were in generic tuxes. Going Under by Evanescence was blaring in the background of it all, not very fitting with the theme, but perfectly matched to my mood.

Alice quickly led me to the dance floor, clearly predicting from the longing looks from Mike, Tyler, and Eric (as well as the hideous glares from a Cinderella (Lauren), and another Bell (Jessica) ), that I would not be available to dance much tonight. Alice moved gracefully with the song, while holding onto my hands as I swayed uneasily.

After three songs, I excused myself and told her to dance with Jasper. I walked with my head bowed to the concession table. Unfortunately it's really hard not to be noticed when you are wearing a golden yellow glittering, full skirted ball gown. Most girls looked like they had gotten theirs from costume shops, or they had made them. People turned their heads and openly stared. We all know how much I loved being looked at, so I quickly ducked into the bathroom full of girls fixing their makeup. Bad idea.

All of them turned their heads in shock and a long minute of silence followed. I backed out of the bathroom as swiftly as possible. Worse idea. I backed right into Mike. He turned around clearly pretending to be surprised.

"Bella! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Mike, I told you I was coming with Alice and Jasper, remember?" I replied, clearly unneeded, as he had been waiting for me,

"So… you wanna dance?" he asked hopefully, already latching onto my gloved arm,

"Actually I was just…" I trail off thinking of something to say to avoid dancing with Mike,

A miracle above was granted when Angela, looking very pretty dressed Aurora, approached us.

"…Looking for Angela!" I finished triumphantly, pulling out of his grip and walking away with Angela in tow,

"You owe me a dance later!" he called, clearly still determined, that even though he was here with Jessica, to make me his date,

"Thank you so much," I stated to Angela, "You look amazing,"

By now we were over along the wall full of mostly empty chairs, and we sat down in two that were the most secluded.

"Thanks. My mom made the dress," Angela stated proudly,

Sitting in comfortable silence for a minute or two, I finally said what I had been wanting to for so long.

"I'm sorry,"

Angela stared at me expectantly, and then seemed to understand,

"It's okay. I don't want to imagine what would happen if Ben broke up with me. And you guys seemed so in love…" she trailed off, trying not to upset me,

"How are you and Ben doing?" I asked, trying to show her I was all right. Although on the inside I twinged with pain, and the hole in my chest, normally forgotten, seemed to rip slightly.

She blushed, and I felt a slight satisfaction at not being the only one,

"Really great. He's amazing," I suddenly realized that she should be here with him, and raised an eyebrow, "He couldn't come tonight," she said, catching my drift, "Ben's family left for an early vacation yesterday,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, hoping that that might end the topic.

Unfortunately it did, and Angela said that she was thirsty and got up to get us punch. Enter Mike, stage left.

"Bella, the dance is going to be over soon, and you promised me a dance," he said, on the verge of pouting,

"I never promised!" I began indignantly, but he was already pulling me out of my chair toward the gyrating group of teenagers. Luckily the song playing wasn't a slow one. Side of a Bullet by Nickelback blared from the speakers, as Mike undulated with the mass of teenagers around him, I again swayed awkwardly, and Jessica stood on the sidelines, trying to look seductive, angry, and pouty all at the same time. She kind of looked like a very angry cat who hadn't been fed in a while because she was sucking her cheeks in, presumably to look like a model. The song ended after the slowest three minutes of my life, the song ended, and there was a pause as the "DJ" (some kid who used this as an excuse as to why he didn't have a date to the dance), went to get a soda.

I tried to exit the dance floor, but Mike wouldn't release his vice grip on my arm.

"Mike," I said warningly,

"One more. I think that they are going to play a slow song next!" he insisted,

"No, I'm not dancing anymore. You only wanted one dance, and I danced with you once,"

"Okay, we don't have to dance, we can go sit and talk," Mike grabbed at strings to keep me from leaving,

"Mike, you and I are just friends, and that's all we will be," I said finally and again tried to walk away. The slow intro of My Immortal by Evanescence started as we argued.

"My God! Bella, get over it! He's not coming back, and you know it! Everyone knows it!" He was yelling now and the people around us were staring,

"This has nothing to do with him," I stated quietly, partially truthfully,

"Yes it does! If it weren't for him you would jump at the chance to be with me! I'm a great guy you've said it before. You're just being pathetic. No, you're past that, you're obsessed with the past!" as the words flew from his mouth, it was like the false façade of happiness, that I had put up for Alice, for everyone, for myself, all came down.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Edward's POV 

I don't know what I was doing here. I had began approaching the house, when I heard Alice think about fixing Bella's hair perfectly for the dance. Knowing that Bella was just a few thin walls away from me hurt me deeply, especially knowing that I still hadn't figured out how we were going to get out of this pickle. Then I made one of my quick decisions, that put me in the worst places, and decided to follow them to the dance. In the shadows, I lurked, observing my former classmates, most of which held no presence in my long memory.

It was already a half hour into the dance, and I thought they weren't coming when I smelt the most amazing scent wafting in the room, the heartbeat that I swear I could pick up over a million miles away.

Bella.

She was beautiful. More than I could ever imagine, more than my perfect memory could recollect over the past agonizing months. Although she had hardly any color in her cheeks, and she looked paler if possible, even standing next to Alice and Jasper, and even thinner, and more waifish than usual. Even through that she stood out as the most stunning in the room, compared to the other glaring females.

I just watched her for hours, every now and then listening to Jasper and Alice's thoughts to make sure I was unnoticed. Then that vile Mike Newton approached Bella, begging a dance. She said something I couldn't hear over the blaring music, but then quickly left with Angela. I always liked that girl.

Oh! I shouldn't have brought it up she looks sad now. But she certainly seems better than before.

I was confronted with an image of a mutilated distortion of my angel; tear stains permanently wrought upon her beautiful face, which now looked sunken and gaunt. The hole that seemed to grow in my cold, unbeating heart that grew everyday, slashed wider.

As I was lost in my depressed, thoughts full of self-disgust, Mike approached again, and Angela wasn't there to defend Bella this time. She reluctantly followed him to the dance floor, where a heavy guitar was screaming from the speakers. The danced, or Mike thrashed around looking stupid, and Bella swayed clumsily, yet at the same time with the grace of a ballerina, and when the song ended, Bella tried to pull away. Then, to my ultimate disgust, Mike reached out with one of his slimy paws, and locked on to her arm, trying to get her to stay. Bella tried desperately to get away while arguing with him. Then he started shouting. I couldn't pick it up completely over the loud thrum of a crowd, even without the music, but I could tell he wasn't saying anything nice, by the hurt in Bella's unfathomable, brown eyes.

I need to get Alice to take me out of here.

Jaspers thought rung in my head.

The emotions coming from Bella, it's too much. More than before. I need to get out of here.

I could see Jasper now, fighting not to cry out, with the only pain we could feel. I couldn't take it. I broke cover. Moving swiftly, unnoticed through the crowd to Bella.

Bella's POV 

It was like I was looking at Mike and everyone else through water. Then I heard a voice, I never thought I would hear again. The voice of an angel, the voice that tore at my heart, and seared the deepest part of my soul.

"Bella,"

These wounds won't seem to heal 

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Edwards POV She spun on her heels to look at me. I glimpsed her beautiful, heart-shaped face, her full lips, dark hair, and warm chocolaty eyes. "Edward" _When you cried, I wiped away all of your tears_

_When you'd screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_all of me_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews make me update faster. I will try to update twice more over Christmas break, but I make no promises. Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Winter (sorry if I missed anything).**


	11. F R O Z E N

**A/N You lucky ducks! I updated like days before I normally do. It is kind of short, but I am kind of stumped as to how to write the next part and I didn't want to make you wait for the next long chapter. I will try to have it up soon. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Things I own: several Twilight t-shirts that nobody understands, a set of cow spotted retainers, a sewing machine (my mom has decided I am going to be the Martha Stewart of my four siblings), and a delicious dinner of bolgogi to look forward to. **

**Things I don't own: Twilight, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, or _Give Me a Novacaine_ by the geniuses of Green Day. Unfortunately I must go cry so the posting of this chapter has been temporarily postponed. **

F R O Z E N

Bella's POV

Time seemed to freeze at that moment. Then there was nothing, but Edward. I know it's impossible, but for some reason I expected him to look different than he had, all those months ago woods. I shouldn't have been surprised that he was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, that his eyes still smoldered topaz in the strobe lights in the gym, that his perfect, alabaster face still glowed, unchanged, like my own personal sun.

My heart had gone into double time when he first murmured my name, and now I wouldn't be surprised if it exploded. He was staring intently at my face. I heard someone call my name a few times, but then give up. Everyone around me had returned to dancing, blissfully unaware of the complex I had just been thrown into. Unaware of the fact that I was in one of my most hideous nightmares, yet at the same time, my most divine dreams.

Edward was still dead and kicking.

Edward's POV

For almost 90 years I have been on pause. Both literally and figuratively, frozen. Icy, cold, watching as the world flew by around me. Silently observing, careful not to leave my mark in the times. Damned to be forever moving forward, yet always still.

But it was different now. Like time had stopped, just for me. Like I was the one moving forward and actually going somewhere. For the first time, standing looking into the face of my angel, I wasn't just waiting, on pause.

Bella's was more beautiful than before. I've never actually been able to test the theory that absence made the heart grow fonder. But now I regretted the experience. Now as I realized I could have spent the last nine months looking into her timeless face. Her hair still tumbled in mahogany tresses down to the small of her back. Depthless, chocolate eyes still burned, disbelieving, into my soul.

Up close I could see what even my flawless eyes couldn't see from afar. She looked like a vampire. Her skin was pale enough, yet it didn't have the porcelain quality hers usually held, making her look like a flawless, china doll. There were dark circles beneath her eyes, barely visible through concealer (which I was sure was of Alice's doing), and she was even skinnier than before, now rivaling Alice's tiny, pixie form.

Then as quickly as it had happened, it was over. Again the world was spinning past as Mike called Bella's name, and then disappeared, as the mob of youths around us began to gyrate in tune to a Green Day song.

I should have seen this! All those months I couldn't see anything and I thought he was dear, but now this!

Alice was chiding herself for not have seeing this. Jasper's ashen face was contorted with pain and he was having an internal battle with himself.

_I need to get out of here. Alice is too distracted. I can't even tell what's coming from whom… Edward. I know you can hear this. Just so you know, if I wasn't about to explode, I would be punching you in the face right now. _

Well, this was going to be a cheery welcome.

Bella's POV

I snapped out of my trance, as a soothing melody from Green Day eased from the speakers.

Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine

My heart slowed, from the sprint it had surmounted to, and then began to throb familiarly. Pictures flashed before my eyes, as Edward stepped forward, and pulled me into his familiar embrace. I could feel a content expression falling over my face.

Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
Jimmy says it's better than here,  
I'll tell you what

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine

Edward's POV

Before I realized what I was doing, I crushed her in my stony arms, burying my face in her hair. I just held her, as I had longed to for so long. I knew this couldn't last. This blissful happiness, being with her, and just, well, being. It was like we were anesthetized, and in a happy dream, no waking in sight.

Oh Novacaine

It was like a temporary relief from the pain, that had consumed me so.

Bella and Edward's POV

Let this never end.

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensations overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine

**A/N Sorry for all the song lyrics in the past few chapters. I just hear them and they fit so well. Besides anything that incorporates music is better, in my opinion. Unfortunately I am still outlining, so I have yet to figure out how they will get out of this Volturri pickle, so any ideas are appreciated. Also I just posted a poll. Just figured out how to use those things (now if only I could figure out what in the world C2 means...), so please vote. Aww, reviews. I love them so. **


	12. J U S T S T O P P E D

A/N I would like to give an uber thank you to WhenInDoubtRead who had interviewed a mind blowing ten times. Also to Katy-Twilight-BiteMe, who has reviewed a lot, and was one my first reviews, and to anyone else who has reviewed a lot, sorry I missed you. Thanks to Margaret who, although you were using my name as a pseudonym to review under (grrr), has reviewed a lot, and criticizes me a lot, too (It's just usually verbal). Hope everyone loves this chapter, and shows their love by reviewing.

Disclaimer: Do I own it? No. But I also don't own Scandinavia.

J U S T S T O P P E D

Bella's POV

And then it just stopped. The song ended, and the world was moving again. I seemed to suddenly remember. Edward not loving me, leaving because of it, going to Italy to get Edward back, finding out he was dead, the letter. The bliss had ended. For four short minutes it was like none of that had ever happened. Like we were still at our Junior prom.

But then it stopped. Suddenly Alice and Jasper had come over, and Alice had begun to drag me out with Edward's vice grip attached to my arm. Once we were outside, I realized my legs weren't working so awesome, and stumble almost falling.

I waited for the floor (he and I had gotten very close over the last nine months or so. His wife, Mrs. Ceiling, has become very jealous), but it didn't come. Icy, marble arms encircled my waist, and Edward pulled me back up. He held me tight, my back pressed against his chest, and his sweet, arctic breath tickled my ear.

"I'll always be there to catch you,"

Edward's POV

As the last note faded, and Billy Armstrong's voice grew fainter, I awoke from the first sleep I had enjoyed in seventy years.

Well now that you've had their nice moment… I am going to murder you, Edward. 

Alice thoughts screamed in my head threats of pain, and inappropriate things, that you wouldn't think she was capable of from looking at her. I looked at Jasper pleadingly for assistance.

Nope. You're on your own. I couldn't be around Bella for six months. Jerk. 

Well, that's promising.

Alice tried to drag Bella out of my grip, but I wasn't having that, attaching to her arm in an iron grip. Once we were outside, Bella tripped and began to fall, her eyes squeezing shut. Reflexively I reached out, wrapping her in my arms, and pulling her up, clutching her to me. In a moment of confidence, I leaned my head down to her ear.

"I'll always be there to catch you,"

Bella's POV

A warmth spread in my chest, missing for so long, it was barely recognizable, like a long lost friend. Someone that deep down you know you have seen before, but you can't put your finger on it. But I knew where it had gone for all that time.

Edward released me from his grip and wrapped his arm around my waist. It was just like before, and I was going to enjoy it. For now I was content not to know why he wasn't dead, I was just happy we was here with me. It was so weird how it was far worse living with him dead, knowing he had loved me, than just living without him, knowing he was somewhere being happy.

Alice got into the driver's seat of the Porsche and, for the first time I had ever know him to do, Edward slid into the back with me on his lap. We drove faster than I had ever seen any of them drive before, until we got to their house, where we came to a screeching halt. Esme ran out to see what had happened.

We got out of the car, Edward hesitating slightly as I pulled him out. At first Esme looked astounded, then angry. Then she was hugging Edward.

And then she was yelling at him.

"First you say that we all need to leave, and we do because you said it was best for Bella, and we love Bella, but then you leave by yourself on fruitless expeditions to South America. Then Alice calls to tell us that Bella is dead, and we find out, thanks to Rosalie, you have gone off on a suicidal conquest to the Volturri! And then, low and behold, Bella is alive, and she and Alice are off to stop you from your doom. Only to have them return to tell us that you are dead! Do you have any idea how mad I am at you?"

I had never seen Esme yell before. It was scary. Downright frightening in fact. By this point the whole family was out on the lawn, Rosalie looking shocked and astounded, Carlisle looking shocked, yet at the same time knowing and wise. Emmett was too busy trying to get past Jasper to tackle Edward.

(I won't say what he was yelling because a) it wasn't very…eloquent, and b) it was in several different languages, eight of which (if my counting was correct), that I didn't understand)

"Emmett…" Carlisle intoned furiously, yet his voice still had passive, calming undertones,

"Fine," Emmett cried, ceasing his struggling against Jasper's weaker grip, "You can let go now, Jazz,"

Jasper nodded and stood back next to Alice. Quicker than I could see Emmett had tackled Edward and was trying to beat him up once again. This time, although I was yelling at someone to stop him, the other Cullens were rather slow on getting him off. But once they had, I ran over to Edward, who had already stood and was brushing himself off, head hung low. I gripped stony hand in the strongest grip that I could manage, and followed the Cullens, who had now began to trickle back into the living room of their mansion.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and the now mildly calmer, but still rather frightening Emmett had all settled onto the massive sectional, while Esme and Carlisle sat on another smaller sofa, leaving me to sit on the love seat, and pull Edward down with me.

We sat in an awkward silence for a while, although I was enjoying just being able to feel Edward next to me, and to lay my head on his shoulder for the first time in what felt like forever. Finally Carlisle spoke.

"I think that we would all like to know what happened Edward,"

A/N Hope you liked it. So far I have gotten 6,812 hits, 73 reviews, 24 favorites, and 52 alerts, so thanks. I really want to get up to 100 reviews before I post the next chapter, so now that I have told you what I want, what I really, really want (Spice Girls Shout out)…! My fridge is virtually empty right now, so fill my imaginary one with reviews. They are one tasty snack, with a little salt and pepper. 


	13. C O N S E Q U E N C E S

**A/N I know I said that I wouldn't post until I got one hundred reviews, but we all know I never go by those. Besides 100 is more a long time goal for the next few chapters. **

**Anonymous- Although I always enjoy getting long reviews, I felt yours was kind of patronizing. I understand reviews and hits, I just was trying to set a long time goal for the story over the next few chapters or so. I should have worded it differently, so it was my fault. Thank you for review though, and I hope you keep reading.**

**Grey of the Ying Yang- Thank you so much, for your praise. I will start rereading my chapters for grammar mistakes. Since I usually suddenly have an idea for it and then type it in a rush, it usually is rather sloppy, so for that I apologize. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Well I don't suddenly own Twilight, but I do own an original story that I am about to post on (hint, hint). **

C O N S E Q U E N C E S

Edward POV

The car ride was pure bliss, sitting with Bella on my lap. Even I noticed that we were going very, very fast. I would have to ask Alice later about this recent addition to our car collection. That is if she would allow me to. But I didn't want to worry about that now. For the first time I wasn't focused on the future, or dwelling on the past. I was just enjoying this wonderful, amazing, indescribable present.

But all too soon that present ended, and the screeching of the Porsche's expensive tires announced our arrival at our home.

Oh dear! They weren't suppose to be home for hours! I hope nothing happened. My, what if Jasper lost control, what if everyone knows about us? Could they be bringing back the newest addition to our family?

Esme's thoughts rampaged wildly around within her mind, and my own, as she came running at vampire speed, which was rare for her, out to meet us. Alice and Jasper leaped from the car, but Bella got out at human speed, and then pulled me out with her.

My God! But he's dead! He's supposed to be dead! He put us through that and now he comes back! But I am so happy to see him…

Then she had crushed me into an embrace. Unfortunately it all kind of went down hill from there. She pulled back, and hit me over the head. Then she started yelling.

"First you say that we all need to leave, and we do because you said it was best for Bella, and we love Bella, but then you leave by yourself on fruitless expeditions to South America. Then Alice calls to tell us that Bella is dead, and we find out, thanks to Rosalie, you have gone off on a suicidal conquest to the Volturri! And then, low and behold, Bella is alive, and she and Alice are off to stop you from your doom. Only to have them return to tell us that you are dead! Do you have any idea how mad I am at you?"

Yes I did. Because I felt it triply.

Rosalie, shocked followed out a stunned yet still calm, Carlisle. Emmett stood for a second, but didn't lose time looking astounded to start beating me up. Jasper got to him before he could hurt me though. But then Emmett was yelling some very inappropriate things (about me doing some rather inappropriate things to myself) in several different languages.

Carlisle's thoughts cut the deepest.

_Edward, I can't say I don't agree with him. Perhaps you had excellent reasoning for what you did, but until I find that out, what you did was extremely immature. Bella has been… well she hasn't been. She just hasn't been anything. Not to mention Esme. You were her first son. It killed her. I am very disappointed at you. Letting us all think you were dead, it was immature, childish, and selfish. _

"Emmett…" Carlisle intoned a voice rich with fury, but not for Emmett,

"Fine," Emmett growled, and stopped struggling against Jasper's inferior strength,

Later I will beat you like you would never know… Little Brother.

Even in his thoughts Emmett managed to sound cold and deadly. He had certainly learned something from Rosalie.

Then before I knew what had happened, Emmett had tackled me and was beating my face in. I could hear Bella's screams and pleas to get him off in the background behind Emmett's furious growling. I didn't even bother to struggle knowing it was useless, and that I deserved it. My family seemed to agree, for they took longer than necessary to pull him off. I lithely jumped up and brushed myself off. Bella ran up to me, and grabbed my hand and held it with all of her pitiful strength.

By this time most of my family had gone into the house to await and explanation. I followed, with Bella in tow. The house was completely redecorated, and spotless. That wasn't a good sign. Bella sat on the only available love seat and pulled me down onto it with her.

"I think we would like to know what happened Edward,"

_Yes Edward, please explain. _Rosalie had clearly gotten past any shock of me being alive, and was thrilled that I was not to be welcomed as the prodigal son. The smirk on her face was smug, and I had a feeling I would not be gaining her forgiveness anytime soon.

And so I explained. Bella winced when I mentioned my attempts to end my existence. She squeezed my hand tighter and I felt a tear slide onto my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap, as I explained. There wasn't too much to tell after that. I assisted some with the Volturri, I attempted to convince them the practicality of drinking from animals to no avail, and how Aro had sent me back here on a job, but had most likely sent me because he knew I would be forced to reveal my livelihood to my family.

I could feel Bella begin to cry again at the mention that I was only here on orders, and would have to go back. My arms unconsciously tightened around her petite form to and I lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

They were full of hurt, and anger, but her warm brown eyes were also laced with confusion. Tearstains on her cheeks ran pale white tracks through the blush Alice mush have applied. I broke eye contact with her, feeling like the lowliest scum, once again for hurting this divine being. I was a coward, unable to see the pain I had caused the most important person in my life. So my eyes roamed to my family. Big mistake.

The thoughts of my family were angry, and sad that I hadn't come back for them. I felt hideous looking into Esme's eyes to see the hurt, and . And to see the sense of betrayal evident in Carlisle's usually trusting gaze.

"What is the mission?" Jasper broke the silence.

I hesitated. I looked around at my family, anxious to know what had brought me here, and at Bella. She looked up at me, her warm honey flecked eyes curious, and frightened.

"I was sent to bring back Bella to the Volturri,"

Bella's POV

The hole in my chest tore, as I looked into his fathomless golden eyes. He had come back on orders. Edward didn't come back to beg my forgiveness, or tell me he loved me, or to see if I was even alive! I had never actually been angry with Edward, until now. But most of it was just blind hurt, and anger at me for letting myself believe he had come back for me, and that he wouldn't leave again.

I could tell his family was feeling everything I was. He had thought I was dead, but he knew perfectly well his family was there. Poor Esme, and Carlisle. Poor Alice. Jasper and Emmett were his brothers and the closest thing, that I could tell, he had to being best friends. But he hadn't even returned to tell them he was alive.

He broke eye contact with me, and searched the eyes of his family. We all sat in uncomfortable silence, waiting, until finally Jasper broke the silence.

"What is the mission?"

I hadn't thought to ask this. Now I was just as anxious as the rest of the Cullens to know. But if he hadn't told us, it was probably something hideous that he thought would frighten me, or worry his family. I looked up into his eyes, and he met them this time. His topaz eyes should concern, pleas for forgiveness, and, most of all, love.

"I was sent to bring back Bella to the Volturri,"

So, he had come back for me.

**A/N ****I feel that in the books, Edward is portrayed as being considered perfect in his family. And that Esme and Carlisle forgive for anything, so in the past few chapters I have tried to show a different perspective. I hope everyone has enjoyed it, and I will try to post soon. Review please!**


	14. E V E R Y T H I N G E N D S

**A/N I apologize for not updating for so long. I have been having trouble thinking of how to solve the Volturri thing. I really want to avoid Bella becoming a vampire, until it actually happens in the book. Also, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in being my beta. I had one before, but I think I made her mad with the fact that I'm not really sure how betaing works…sorry for that by the way. So PM me if you want to, or if you just want to tell me how betaing works, that would be, uh, pretty great. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: Here is a poem: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, so please, don't sue. Also I don't own the Slipknot song Everything Ends which is the title(…that didn't rhyme, did it?)**

_Previously: _

"_What is the mission?" _

"To bring Bella back to the Volturri," 

_So he did come back for me. _

E V E R Y T H I N G E N D S

Edward's POV

"Why do they want Bella?" Esme couldn't stay angry for long, and was easily distracted by her mothering nature towards Bella.

"Because she is associating with vampires and knows more than she should," I murmured under my breath, cowardice of my family's rage.

"But they must have know that you had associated with her when you went to…dispose of yourself," Carlisle pointed out,

"At the time they, like I did, believed her to be dead," I said choking out the last word,

"How did they find out about her… lack of being dead then?" Emmett asked, searching for proper words, and failing.

"I don't know. They must have sent someone here without your knowledge," I said, "Aro offered many times for me to accompany them on occasional checks of you, but I always refused. I assumed that they at least made their presence known,"

"So you blatantly chose not to come back!" Rosalie was outraged, in both her words and thoughts,

_Do you never think of anyone but yourself? Moron. _

"At the time, I felt it was better for me to be there, than to stay here with you and spread my misery!" I retorted, my defensive nature kicking in,

_Oh! How thoughtful, Edward! Always the sacrificial lamb! _Rosalie was less than convinced of my pure intent.

"We can discuss his questionable judgment later," Carlisle ended the topic of conversations, ignoring my protests, "At the moment, we need to figure out how to protect Bella,"

This is a fine mess you have gotten us into Edward. Sometimes even the best intentions, can come back to bite you.

"Gah!" Rosalie burst out, "Why don't we just change Bella? Or just bring her to the Volturri? I mean, apparently she's "special", so they won't just kill her! It will save us a lot of trouble if you" she stressed, pointing at me, " would just give in to the inevitable!"

"Because Rosalie," I answered in a biting tone, "regardless of whether Bella is human or not, the Volturri are still going to want her for their own if she is, as you put it, "special". And, if at all possible, I plan to avoid Bella's…demise, for as long as-"

"But why?" Bella's small voice, somehow reverberated through the large room, cutting me off from my rant, "As Rosalie said, it's inevitable, unless…"

I gently urged her on with my eyes.

"Unless you plan on leaving again," she said in barely more than a whisper.

Immediately I felt the same regret, guilt, and anger at myself. How could an act I had intended to be so selfless, have been so selfish? Truth be told, she was much better off without me, but clearly I had hurt her more than I thought. I wrapped my arms around her tighter burying my face in her hair and kissing her forehead.

"I'm not," I sighed so only she could hear,

Bella's POV

"Because Rosalie," Edward answered in the biting tones he often used when we had first met, "regardless of whether Bella is human or not, the Volturri are still going to want her for their own if she is, as you put it, "special". And, if at all possible, I plan to avoid Bella's…demise, for as long as-"

I couldn't take this anymore. I was tired of always being the weakness, the liability.

"But, why?" I asked, trying to make my small voice defiant and final. It didn't work out so well, "As Rosalie said," Rosalie rolled her eyes, as if to tell me to get off her side, "it's inevitable, unless…"

Unless he was leaving again.

Quickly, I was reminded of the past few agonizing months of loneliness, of him leaving not loving me. I looked up at him, into his eyes, urging me to continue.

"Unless you plan on leaving again," I said meekly, praying he wouldn't answer,

I felt his stony arms tighten around me, leaving me at a bit of a loss for breath, although I couldn't say I minded. I could feel his icy breath in my hair, and his lips on my forehead.

He sighed, so only I could hear, "Never,"

I suppose that changes things.

Alice's POV

Edward had only been back for a few hours, and I could see Bella brightening. Although I hated him, and had many times cursed him to the pits of hell in my mind, I had to admit, I was happy he was back. The tension that had fallen in a heavy veil over the house for the last for the past months had visibly evaporated. Even with the less than comforting situation we were now presented with, everyone was slightly comforted by the return of our "youngest" (but not really), member.

Jasper was visibly soothed by Edward's return, as Bella was clearly not as distressed. Not to mention Esme and Carlisle were happy to have back their son, Emmett another wrestling partner, and Rosalie, yeah even Rosalie, someone to yell at. He was her greatest opponent.

Knowing Edward had heard everything I had just thought, I said directly to him,

But you still suck.

Edward's POV

I was happy that, from Alice thoughts at least, it appeared my family was better with my return. Clearly seeing this on my face, Alice retorted

But you still suck.

It was good to be home.

"We'll deal with the question of Bella's humanity, when it is absolutely necessary," Carlisle injected, "Right now, we just need to find a way to get Edward, and ourselves off of the Volturri's radar,"

"Carlisle, dear," Esme began, "You've said before that Aro himself is a hopeless romantic, correct?"

"To an extent, I suppose," Carlisle responded cautiously, "But only in a way that works to his favor, and only if his brothers aren't set against him,"

"So, basically, no," Rosalie interjected, patronizingly,

Shooting her a reproachful **(Did I use that right?)** glare, Esme continued hopefully, "Perhaps that combined with a sympathy toward you, might convince him to allow us to change Bella on our own schedule,"

"Perhaps…" Carlisle pondered the idea critically,

"That would never work!" Rosalie, clearly doubtful of the Volturri's empathy, objected, "You want to walk right into the Volturri, hand not only Bella, but ourselves as well, to them on a silver platter? With the only hope for success, being that Aro likes romance novels, and he and Carlisle were chums once upon a time? Have you all lost your sanity?"

"Rose…" Emmett placed a hand on her arm, futilely attempting to comfort his wife,

She shook his hand off, and proceeded to stare sardonically at Carlisle. We all followed her gaze, to see what our leader, and father would say.

"To put it frankly," Carlisle said, smiling ironically, "yes,"

**A/N I will definitely have at least one more chapter up this week, since my school has it off (ha-ha). If you noticed that there were fewer chapters, that is because I went back and erased all of the pointless chapters that were just Author's notes…sorry for those by the way. Again anyone interested in betaing, PM me, and please review. They motivate me to write more! Also, I am thinking of changing my username, so don't get confused if you see this story under a different username. I will tell you what it is in the next chapter.**


	15. The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You

**A/N From now on the titles will be songs due to my recent diagnoses of no longer being able to contain my love of music. Most of them will be My Chemical Romance, some will be The Used, a few might even be Iron Maiden or Marilyn Manson, possibly The Killers. This one is by My Chemical Romance and is from their second album Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. Long AN sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the song The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer, and the geniuses of My Chemical Romance.**

_The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You_

Rosalie's POV 

I can't believe we're doing this. 

Hours ago I was living perfectly normally, well normal for the last few months. Yeah, everyone was a little sadder, and I didn't get to yell as much due to Edward's absence, but I had gotten used to it. Bella was hanging around a lot without even a love sick Edward to keep her busy, but she had learned to stay out of my way, and always kept Alice entertained. Over the past month or so I have gained some sympathy for her. She's not my favorite person, but I can almost understand her depression after my dearest brother "died". Emmett got very upset with me, as did the rest of my family, and it hurt to see them chose Bella, someone whom they have know for barely a year, over me. 

Now we are on a plane to Florence in Italy, to plead Aro into letting us change Bella, and not kill us. Maybe if Edward wasn't pin headed enough to become in a romance with a human this never would have happened. But it is, so he and his little princess are dragging us down along with them, all of us headed for our second doom. 

I am seated next to Emmett watching him play some kind of foolish hand held game with the cutest expression of concentration on. He still reminds me so much of Vera's little Henry. 

Across from us, Alice and Jasper were doing that thing where they just looked at each other. They had a different kind of relationship than Emmett and I, Carlisle and Esme, and even Edward and Bella, unorthodox as it was. They hardly ever showed public displays of affection (I had the opposite problem with Emmett), but you could always tell just by looking how much they loved each other, whether it was the look in Jasper's eye when he looked at her, or the way Alice always seemed on the alert to protect Jasper from particularly tasty humans. 

Carlisle and Esme were seated in the row directly in front of us. Esme was flipping through a home décor magazine. Carlisle was enraptured by the pages of medical journal called _Blood_, with a magnification of a large slide ID on the front **(A/N My dad is a pathologist and always gets this magazine. Our mail guy thinks we are insane.)**. Occasionally Esme would ask Carlisle's opinion on a swatch, or he would tell her of a particularly fascinating case. 

In the row diagonal Edward had his arm around Bella. Being the bumpkin she was, Bella was ogling the surrounding "splendor" of first class. Edward turned to glare at me, and I returned it with an evil thought to match. 

We were to arrive in eight hours, and four hours ago they had passed out drinks. I didn't see while all of us had to go. Really only Edward, Bella, and Carlisle were needed, but no, we chose to make this into a family field trip. 

I pulled out the look book that I had gotten through some insiders at Versace. It's amazing the benefits you get once you've spent a cumulative three point eight million dollars at a chain. 

Carlisle's POV 

We were set to land in a half hour. I was just finishing up a five hundred-page issue of _Blood_, after reading a particularly fascinating report on hairy cell leukemia, that Scripps Clinic was doing a long-term study of. Esme had finished her home décor magazine hours ago, and had moved on to the Louis Vinton line of handbags for the fall. I am so happy I'm not a woman. 

We finally arrived at the international airport in Florence and after bribing the man at the rental counter, managed to acquire three modest sports cars. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper all got into a Porsche and squealed out at a fantastic hundred and eighty miles an hour (I needed to speak to Edward about being more inconspicuous, even if this was an emergency case). Rosalie and Emmett got into a BMW Z series and sped away almost as fast. I put my arm around Esme before helping her into a Mercedes, and getting in myself to follow. I had to think about how to approach Aro about this. 

Alice POV 

We were almost to Volterra, and I was focusing all of my attention of looking to the future for any clues as to how this mission would end. 

I so far had narrowed down to five possible options. The first being the Volturri deny us our request and change Bella, keeping her, and allowing us to trade her for Edward back. The second they denied our request, changed Bella, and kept both Edward and Bella, slightly more desirable but not by much. The third they changed Bella, and killed Edward for revealing us in the first place, and then lying (although he didn't consciously) about Bella's death, and finally for betraying the Volturri and not completing his mission. Oops. Fourth, they change Bella and keep her, and kill the rest of us for revealing ourselves and being in cahoots with Edward in his "plan to take down the Volturri". Let us try to avoid that option. The last option was by the far the most desirable and also unfortunately, the most unlikely. Aro finds Edward and Bella a fascinating and sympathetic pair, and feel for Edwards solitude for the past hundred some years, as well as our mutual love (with a few exceptions (cough…Rosalie)) allowing us to change Bella ourselves when we find it acceptable.

It was looking rather bleak. 

A/N School has kept me really busy so it took a while. But this chapter could have taken a lot longer, because my beta (my friend Margaret who reviews under my name…grr) never checks her email, so I didn't send it to her. I tried to edit it as best I could and I hope it was acceptable. I swear on Frank Iero's secret love Gerard Way that I will put up another chapter this week. I should have sworn on something else. Review please! 

Oh! And I might change the title so be looking for that. 


	16. House of Wolves

**A/N Here is the next chapter, less then three days later. How awesome am I? I have been getting a lot of hits but not many review, which makes me sad. Anywho, read, enjoy, review with vote (see bottom AN)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, MINE (except not). Title is MCR.**

House of Wolves

Edward's POV 

We entered Volterra easily. There was no festival today, just the usual tourist crowd. We split up, Carlisle with Esme, Rosalie with Emmett, and I and Bella with Jasper and Alice. They all followed me easily through the crowd without being too conspicuous by traveling together. We rejoined each other once out of the throng of people, and continued to the entrance to the Volturri's home **(I though it would be inappropriate to put secret lair)**. 

Jane and Alec met us at the door, only raising an eyebrow at my company, but not protesting since I had technically completed my mission to bring Bella to them. They lead us through the castle into the room that held Gianna at her desk, kept warm only due to her human need of heat. Gianna greeted us all with a welcoming hello, and a flirtatious smile toward me, which was received with a blank stare. Alec left us, most likely to gather Felix, Demitri, and any one else who would want to watch this, while Jane continued to lead us into the oak paneled room where the Volturri always met. Aro was in there receiving a report from a few members of the guard, looking very bored. His eyes seemed to glow when he saw us. 

"Edward! You have returned, and I see you have brought the beautiful Bella as well," he exclaimed "Delightful!" 

"Although it appears he though necessary to go above and beyond the call of duty," Demitri commented as he entered the room, eyeing my family curiously, and Bella hungrily. Alec, Felix, and a seductively dressed Heidi accompanied him. She was either about to go fishing, or she was just being a harlot, both were likely. 

Mmmm, I can't see how he could leave that. Although I can definitely see why he waited so long to drink her. 

He murmured a quiet "Dibs", to Felix and Alec, who both growled in agreement. 

_I don't see how he could have kept her around so long_, Heidi though, eyeing Bella disparagingly, _She's no more special than any other human. Plain, although she does have an enticing scent, freesias perhaps…_

Their thoughts frustrated me immensely and I let out a loud growl causing Bella to look up at me curiously. She quickly stepped out of the arm I had wrapped around her waist, thinking she had caused my anger in some way. Rolling my eyes, I pulled her back into my grasp and turned to a smirking Aro. 

"Young lover," he pandered, "How cute," 

Marcus and Caius joined us at that moment accompanied by Jane who had slipped out after we had entered. 

"I see Edward has returned with his catch, and several others," Marcus sneered, before turning to Carlisle, smiling as warmly as his cold face allowed, "Carlisle, it's been too long,"

"Yes," Aro chimed in, "I apologize for ignoring you my dear friend. What possessed you to accompany Edward? It is certainly a welcome surprise. I have never met many of your family members," 

"Although, I should hope they are not all as…abrupt as Edward," Caius quipped.

Abrupt is putting it extremely kindly. The boy is rude, abrasive and arrogant, even for his young age. Don't think I forgot you are listening to this, Edward, it only proves my point, sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong, one day you will get bitten. 

He had never been particularly fond of me. 

Carlisle's POV 

Abrupt was putting it softly. Edward, as much as I loved him, was rather rude. It was amazing how he seemed to patronize you while still acting as the perfect gentlemen he was raised to be. He was a social genius in that respect. 

"Edward is a special character, but no, our family…has diverse personalities to say the least," I explained, trying hard not to insult anyone in the process, 

"Of course, I am forgetting my manners," Aro directed at my coven, "I am Aro, these are my brothers Caius and Marcus," he continued gesturing ostentatiously, "These are some of my star pupil, you could call them, Jane and Alec. Heidi is a special part of our guide, as are Felix and Demitri," 

Esme stepped forward and bravely offered her hand to Aro. After waving off his guard, Aro made a bit of a show of picking up my wife's hand and kissing it before she introduced herself. The rest of the family kept their distance, Alice having to speak for Jasper. I had a feeling I knew why most resisted his touch, knowing of his power so like my own sons, but more limited. 

Aro face became serious as he turned to Edward, clearly done with pleasantries, "You have performed your duties well, although I am still curious as to why you brought such an entourage," 

I stepped forward and began to explain, "You see, we were hoping to speak with you about Bel-"

"Carlisle," Marcus interrupted, his tone threatening, "You know my brothers and I always enjoy your input, but this is the business of the Volturri, and not for you to meddle in," 

"Why have you taken such a special interest in this human anyway?" Caius prodded, "She seems nothing special," 

I heard Edward growl and gave him a silencing look. 

Edward, don't give them a reason to look too far into Bella. They may become curious of why your powers don't see to affect her. We all know Bella will most likely have incredible powers once changes, we don't want to provoke the Volturri into speeding up the process.

He nodded silently, and whispered something so silently into Bella's ear, I could tell no one heard it, but her. 

"I too am curious as to why you and your family have taken such a curiosity in Bella. I know she and Edward have developed a…fascinating relationship, but would changing her just make it easier? What makes her so…special?" 

"You know 'she' is in the room," Edward chimed in, unable to keep silent anymore. All of the family shot him warning glares, and most likely evil thoughts to match. He hung his head, clearly guilty for loosing his temper, "I apologize for my rudeness Aro. That was uncalled for," 

_Settle_. I thought to him, to which he responded with a barely visible nod. 

"It is forgivable. I apologize Bella, I was not speaking of you respectfully and I apologize for that. Although my question still stands," Aro said, 

Edward stepped forward offering his hand, but Aro shook his head. The guards approached Edward ready to seize him should he show signs of violence. 

"It would be much easier for me to understand from Bella. I want to see into her mind, to see what makes her so different," Aro demanded beckoning to Bella. 

Bella looked frightened to Edward, for approval of whether it was safe. He nodded dejectedly, knowing that we had little chance of winning this argument when the Volturri knew just how "special" Bella was. 

Bella stepped forward timidly, stretching out her pale, delicate hand. Aro gentle touched hers with the lightest brush. His brow furrowed, and he took a step closer to her, surprising her with his inhuman speed. Aro firmly grasped her hand with both of his withered ones, making her flinch from the coldness. 

Aro finally relinquished her from his grasp, dropping her small hand. She quickly retreated back to Edward looking guilty that her mind wasn't more like everyone else's. 

"I cannot see into her mind," Aro declared frustrated. 

The room filled with a heavy cloak of silence as everyone's gaze turned to the now tomato red Bella. 

A slightly maniacal grin spread across Aro's ancient features, "My she is special," 

**A/N So I want you guys to vote on what will happen next from the five options given in the last chapter. **

**The Volturri deny their request and change Bella, keeping her, and allowing us to trade her for Edward back. **

**They denied their request, change Bella, and keep both Edward and Bella.**

**Changed Bella, and killed Edward for revealing vampire's existence in the first place. **

**They change Bella and keep her, and kill the rest of the Cullens for revealing themselves and being in cahoots with Edward in his "plan to take down the Volturri"**

**Aro finds Edward and Bella a fascinating and sympathetic pair allowing the Cullens to change Bella themselves when we find it acceptable.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	17. To The End

**A/N It's been an embarrassingly long time since I last updated and for that I apologize. I have been busy with school, math, and vacations. Watch out because I am going to change my username soon to Mind Over Mayhem if it is available. This chapter switches POVs a lot, so please bear with me. Enjoy and, hey spread the love, review!**

**Disclaimer: I own no recognizable characters, titles, or events. Nor do I own the song To The End by My Chemical Romance, who is having their last concert for The Black Parade tomorrow night, which I would kill to go to, but unfortunately, not even murder will get me to that show. And I thought it was the answer to everything. Damn.**

**To The End**

Bella's POV

"By all means, don't let Aro touch you. Everything will be ruined," Edward whispered in my ear so I was sure I was the only one who could hear him. I felt intensely embarrassed that even now I couldn't help but shiver from the sound of his voice, and the feel of his sweet icy breath on my neck.

"I too am curious as to why you and your family have taken such a curiosity in Bella. I know she and Edward have developed a…fascinating relationship, but would changing her just make it easier? What makes her so…special?" Aro asked, speaking directly to Edward and Carlisle. I could feel a growl building in Edward's chest, even before he spoke.

"You know 'she' is in the room," Edward chimed in, unable to keep silent anymore. I gazed up at him, seeing the familiar angry expression. Cold, beautiful. As quickly as it had appeared it was gone, replaced by a look of shame, "I apologize for my rudeness Aro. That was uncalled for,"

"It is forgivable. I apologize Bella, I was not speaking of you respectfully and I apologize for that. Although my question still stands," Aro said, his gaze settling on me longingly.

Edward stepped forward, his hand-outstretched palm out. Aro shook his head profusely.

"It would be much easier for me to understand from Bella. I want to see into her mind, to see what makes her so different," Aro demanded beckoning to me with what he clearly though was a comforting expressing. I looked up at Edward, silently begging for orders. All I saw was defeat.

"Go on," he said quietly, his voice a soft sad melody, before gently relinquishing his vice grip from my waist.

I stepped forward, trying to keep my face calm and brave, but clearly failing as Aro still had on a face that suggested he was attempting to comfort a child. In a sense, he was.

When I was about three feet away, I stopped and slowly extended my pale hand, almost as white as his own. He bridged the gap between us with his own hand lightly brushing mine, clearly trying to be conscious of my humanness. Aro's brow furrowed, clearly frustrated. It seemed it wasn't just Edward who's powers didn't work on me.

Discarding any pretense of care, Aro took a step closer and clutched my hand tightly in both of his. I flinched slightly at the cold and the pressure he placed on my hand, like tissue paper in his own.

He finally relinquished his grip and I stumbled back into Edward.

"I cannot see into her mind," Aro declared,

Murmurs of surprise and doubt echoed through the room. Felix seemed convinced that Aro was playing and intricate joke on them, and he was about to yell, "Psych!"

But he didn't, although that would have been immensely entertaining and far more preferable to what he did say.

Edward POV

"My, she is special," Aro said, his word weighed heavily with implications.

_This opens up such possibilities. No doubt she will be powerful when she is turned. We must be the ones to control her._ His thoughts were eager and worried my greatly. _Edward, now I understand why you did not want to let me read her. How daring you were to think you could distract me from such a momentous detail. _

"This changes much. We must discuss this" Felix and Demitri moved to enter with Jane and Alec into another more private chamber of the castle. "No. I'm sorry, but this a matter between my brothers and I. Please accompany our guests to a place where they can stay."

Aro then directed his words to Carlisle, "My old friend, we have important matters to discuss and I am afraid I cannot allow any of you to leave,"

Alice's POV

We were all ushered out of the room, and taken to different rooms. All of us were told not to try to contact one another. Jasper and I were put in a large room with a couch and gold bed. I collapsed onto the sofa closing my eyes.

"Did you see anything?" Jasper inquired softly, sitting down gently beside me, pulling my head into his lap.

"No nothing of consequence." I said opening my eyes to gaze up at him, "But I expect I will soon,"

Edward's POV

I was listening intently to the thoughts of everyone in the castle. Or at least I was trying to. The true Volturri were all blocking their thoughts, leaving me oblivious to their council. Everyone else's thoughts were ultimately inconsequential, except for my family chiding me. For the first time in days Rosalie wasn't scolding or insulting me, instead she and Emmett had decided to punish _everyone_ in the castle by doing what they do 90 of the time…loudly.

Bella was sitting in silence on the bed every now and then blinking rapidly and shaking her head, as if trying to bring herself back to reality. I could guess why.

I padded over to her and sat next to her, trying not to frighten or startle her. Bella turned her head to look up at me with her brown soulful eyes. Despite the taxing situation we (I) had gotten ourselves into, she seemed more alive than when I had first saw her as the dance, less than two days ago.

"Are you okay?" I asked tentatively,

Bella nodded her head, seeing deeper into the words meaning.

"Yes, now." She leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her.

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. The next chapter is going to be the last, and I am probably going to post at least one alternate ending, because even I am a little unsure as to what to do (I know, what kind of an author is this kid). Also I am changing my username as I said above. I feel repeating that fact can't hurt. I am changing it to Mind Over Mayhem if it is available to look out for that. Review…please?**


	18. Left Behind

A/N Let us all bear witness to the speediness of this update

**A/N Let us all bear witness to the speediness of this update! I hope you enjoy it, the next chapter will actually be the last chapter, I faked you out last time. I only got two reviews, and I can't figure out if it was because of the short chapter, or whether it just wasn't very good. Regardless, I hope I get more reviews on this one, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own the song Left Behind by Slipknot. **

"_Are you okay?" I asked tentatively, _

_Bella nodded her head, seeing deeper into the words meaning. "Yes, now." She leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her._

**Left Behind**

Aro's POV

"I assume we have all blocked our minds?" I checked with my brothers, to their obvious annoyance,

"Yes, of course," Caius responded irritably, "Aro, tell me you aren't thinking of allowing them to take her?"

"That is not a good idea, Aro," Marcus chimed in, looking just as board as always,

"I wasn't planning to," I snapped, becoming impatient, "I am saying that although they clearly could never best us if it came to a fight, the Cullens are still a formidable clan. And I would truly hate to lose Carlisle as a friend and ally, wouldn't you?"

"So, what do you plan to do?" Caius asked, forever the skeptic,

"We must form a plan that will placate them, without losing control over Bella. I have no doubt she will have immense power, perhaps more so than Jane, but she could be very troublesome if without her mater," I explained, "Hence why I did not invite any of our other members to join our council. None are skilled enough to be trust to hide their thoughts from Edward,"

"It is a quandary," Marcus said, appearing completely at ease,

"There is always the option to kill them, although that will cause more problems than it solves. We could offer Edward the opportunity to change Bella and return to his previous position with her by his side." I suggested feebly,

Caius saw the error in this plan.

"And his family will just leave him? I believe they will protest," He said testily, "Aro, as much as I too…treasure Carlisle's friendship, I do not believe it is worth possibly losing an asset which may our most powerful!"

"What do you suggest then, Caius? Do you have an almighty solution that Marcus and I have overlooked?" I was becoming frustrated with my brother, but even more so at Edward for putting us into this quandary.

Marcus finally spoke up.

"Brothers, I have a plan. We will keep the Cullens as comrades, and still gain the strength of Bella. We merely must be sure that neither is aware of the other,"

He explained his plan in detail. This would do.

Edward's POV

Bella and I did not talk about the past nine months, as it hadn't been the best time for either of us. Instead after an hour in our prison, she lightly stood from the bed and tripped over to the bookshelf. She pulled out a book with a title so small not even my enhance sight could see.

Bella walked back carefully trying not to stumble and sat back onto my lap. I could tell she was still somewhat weary to come into contact with me, but she was getting used to it.

I took the book and opened it to the first page. We read like that together for a while until I felt her head loll back onto my chest. I looked down to her beautiful sleeping face and gently closed the book tossing it off to the side. Gathering her in my arms I laid her back on the bed covering her with one of the blankets. Keeping her safe in my embrace I lay beside her and pretended that I too could sleep and dream. I heard a familiar sound that caused warmth to spread through me, thawing my long frozen heart.

"Edward,"

Bella's POV

I had drifted off while reading with Edward. Distantly, I was aware of him picking me up and laying next to me on the bed. I was far too tired to care. This was the first time I slept without fear in months. Even though I may be plagued with the nightmares of the previous months, I would awaken to my angel.

My fears were in vain.

Instead of seeing his last oath swearing he did not love me, I seemed to see an entire movie of the sweetest moments. I saw in Port Angeles after he had rescued me, truly speaking to him for the first time. At lunch in the cafeteria, in our very own world despite everyone's eyes being on us, but most of all the day in the meadow and the night that followed.

When I awoke he was there as promised, only his eyes were closed. I turned, nestling closer into Edward, inhaling his sweet smell. His hand began to rub soothing circles into my back, and the other gripped my chin raising my face to look into his.

"Hello," I said, smiling drowsily,

"Hello, love," I felt a thrill at the pet name I had not heard in so many moons. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than in months. You?" I asked with a playful grin,

"Just wonderful," he murmured before leaning down to press his lips to mine.

I was in heaven for the twenty or so seconds before he pulled away, and into a sitting position. The lock on the door clicked and it swung open.

Heidi stood, leaning against the doorframe. Her perfect face had a cold sneer on it as she saw my flushed face, and Edward's protective arm around me.

"Marcus, Aro, and Caius have finish speaking and require your presence,"

Edward helped me up and we followed Heidi out into the lavish hallway. Her hips swung as she led the way, her long legs creating a difficult pace for me to match.

We finally reached the paneled room, which had become so daunting to me. Alice and Jasper were standing off from all others; Alice's face craned to look up at Jasper and not have to talk loud enough for all to hear. Esme and Carlisle stood holding hands in silence both looking at Aro. Rosalie and Emmett were leaning up against a wall, both of their a bit mussed.

"My brothers and I have consulted and we have come to a verdict," Aro declared,

"We are not on trial," Rosalie spoke up heatedly. Emmett placed a calming hand on her shoulder and for once it seemed to work, as she took a small step back nodding an apology.

"You may take Bella with you. Go back to your town and change her. We expect to hear from you within the next month or the deal is off. After that month we will take her and after a month of being in our service, Edward is free to come back here and join Bella among our ranks,"

"Why the month gap?" Jasper asked, detecting trickery,

"We wish to expose he to the two different ways of living, without the bias of her lovely friend here," Aro said innocently, "Also to test her powers, and train her,"

I could feel a growl begin to mount in Edward's chest.

"And what exactly do you intend to "train her" to do?" He asked attempting to mask the fury in his voice,

"Merely to experience the full benefits of being superhuman," Aro explained, his voice smooth as silk,

"We will discuss your offer," Carlisle said diplomatically,

"I would take it if I were you, or any other choice will be made for you, and you will not like it," Caius snapped,

"Relax, Caius, I'm sure they will see the sense. You may retire to speak this over," Aro raised a nearly transparent hand and snapped, "Jane, take them back to Carlisle's room and bring them back after they have deliberated,"

"Come," she said in her tinkling voice and lead us all out of the oak room and back to a large room decorated with rich scarlet and silver fabrics. Jane exited and locked the door informing us that we may call when we were finished.

"I don't like it," Emmett said immediately,

"It's the best option we have," Carlisle responded,

"How do we even know there are other options? What if the only other option is to "dispose" of us? What then?" Rosalie said icily,

"Then regardless it is out of our hands. At least with this option we stay with Bella for her change," Alice said, "I cannot detect any trickery on their part, but they are most likely well informed into the details of my premonitions,"

"It isn't ideal, but I still like this better than any other option," Edward said speaking at last,

It went back and forth like this for nearly an hour, analyzing every possible loophole, until we were right back where we began.

"Bella," Carlisle said, the first time I had been addressed through the whole conversation, "What do you want?"

I thought for a minute. There was nothing I wished more than to have had the past nine months never happen. Than to go back to my birthday and not cut my finger, and spent all this time with Edward being able to change me on our own schedule.

But that hadn't happened and now I had a decision to make.

"I think we should take it,"

**A/N I bet the title scared you didn't it? Haha, I'm evil. Review please! I really want more reviews than last time, it made me so sad.******


	19. Author's Note Gone all Week

Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm sorry for just posting an authors note since this next chapter will most likely be the last, but I am going away all this week and am not getting back until the 24th I believe. But I will write on the plane and hope to post a very long final chapter. I got a few people saying that they wanted me to go further with the story, but I really don't want to do a sequel. I might post a few alternate endings/epilogues, but no sequel. I am thinking of going back to life before love, or writing a new story. I want to hear what you think, input rocks! Again sorry, but I'll be posting again hopefully well before the end of May. "See" you soon.


	20. Hello, My Treacherous Friend

A/N: Sorry I am so late updating. I had it all typed, but my computer has been running very slow lately (Ernie's an old boy), and wouldn't load the document. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the song Hello, My Treacherous Friend by OKGO.

**Hello, My Treacherous Friend**

Edward's POV

I waited anxiously, cursing my inability to read Bella's mind as she contemplated our situation. Finally, barely before I lost my patience, she spoke.

"I think we should take it,"

My family's thoughts overwhelmed me.

_No! Wrong!_ Emmett's mind shouted forcefully.

_Astoundingly, I agree._ Rosalie.

_Oh, how I wish I could see what will happen!_ Alice was distraught.

Jasper and Esme both seemed to agree, but only because it was the last option. I could not read Carlisle.

We all waited for Carlisle, the ultimate decider, to speak.

It finally came gentle, yet still forceful, "I agree with you Bella. Although I know there is something we are not suppose to see, it is our only option,"

Bella looked both scared and relieved. I tightened my arm around her, hoping to give comfort. Her face turned up, to look into my eyes.

"How do you feel about this?" she asked quietly,

"Not good. I would prefer not to change you quite so soon, but as Carlisle said, it is our only option,"_ and I don't like it,_ I added silently, not voicing my own distress.

Jane's POV

Aro had called Alec and I into the study to discuss with us his plan. He first explained that we were not to tell any other members of the guard, obviously, and how we must hide our minds from the mind reader.

"They will be given Bella for one month, as they were told. You will monitor them carefully, without being discovered of course. Only one of you, you two can decide which later. Then the moment she is bitten return here, and inform my brothers, and myself. We will wait until their full month has past, and if they have yet to return, you will both go with Demitri, and Felix if necessary, and take her. It they return her within the month, excellent."

I finally spoke up, waiting for a pause so as not to interrupt, "Pardon me, but may I ask how in the world this works to our favor? The only way we win is if they don't follow through on their part of the bargain, which the will."

"Be patient, Jane, and wait for me to explain fully," Aro said, looking stern, but not angry, "Once she is returned, as quickly as possible they will be shown out, and return to America. We will train her in our ways; tempt her as quickly as possible with human blood. Then we must guilt her into telling Edward, which I doubt will be particularly difficult, since the human seems very good at self-blame. We will wait for Edwards response, but not give it to her. Allow her to stew in guilt, before we tell Edward and the Cullens she could not live with the guilt. She killed herself."

It was a good idea. Although I could see many errors.

"What of when Edward comes, to be sure of his mate's demise?"

"We will hide her. Tell her that he has come to deny his place here. He will not be able to detect her, as he cannot read her mind."

Alec chimed in, seeing the same problem that I did.

"What of her power? If it is as you predict she will extremely powerful. What if she too can read minds? Or if she is immune to human blood? What then?" he inquired.

"If she too can read minds then we will take her far away. Tell her that we worry for her safety, if Edward or his family are enraged with her," Aro gave the solution easily, as though he had already though of everything,

"And if she is immune to blood?"

"Then we will tell him on her first missions outside she killed a human, in the open. Tourists everywhere. We had to kill her. We can easily find our way out of any situation," Aro said again, becoming slightly frustrated, "This is our only option,"

Alice's POV

I had a vision. Only snippets. But enough I could make sense of it.

_Aro's voice, spoke._

"_You will monitor them carefully, without being discovered of course…." I heard some distant mumbling._

"…and if they have yet to return, you will both go with Demitri, and Felix if necessary, and take her." More mumbling.

_Another voice, too soft to make out, but tinkling, like bells. Jane._

"…Train her in our ways; tempt her as quickly as possible with human blood." Murmurs of lost conversation.

"We tell.." a name, too distant to make out, "…she could not live with the guilt. She killed herself" more mumbling, Jane's voice, again to faint to understand.

"We hide her,"

A new voice, one less familiar. More masculine. Still to faint to be heard..

"…she killed a human…we had to kill her,"

"This is our only option,"

The vision ended. It was one of the foggiest I had had, since becoming a vampire. But the tangled, barely recognizable meaning was clear, and distressing.

I was careful to block my mind of Edward throughout the vision, and of my thoughts now.

He could not know. Not yet, anyways.

Bella's POV

After we told them our choice, they told us we could leave tomorrow. Edward and I sat in our room, talked a little, nothing consequential.

The next day, around 11 in the morning we were called down the same paneled room.

"You may leave," Aro said, "You have a month to change Bella, if you don't we will send our own. If you don't return after your month we will send someone to retrieve Bella. If you require our assistance in returning her to us, contact us."

"Thank you Aro. It's been…interesting seeing you again," Carlisle shook Aro's hand and we all turned to leave.

"Make sure to stay in the shadows. And any skin is covered," Demitri reminded us as we left through the lobby.

"Goodbye," Gianna waved us off, cheerily,

I nodded to her, feeling bad that everyone else seemed to ignore her.

We got out into the city. There was a car waiting for us and we all drove to Florence without incident. We got on a flight and returned home to Forks.

Edward and I went up to his room when we got back the Cullen's home.

"When?" I asked timidly, fearing he would be angered,

"Soon, love," Edward said with a sigh, and I reassuring grin, "Very soon,"

**A/N I will post the next chapter today and hopefully the last chapter after that. I had it all written in one big chapter and it was going to be the last one. But I thought it was a little rushed, so I went back and am working on splitting them up into three installments and making them better. **


	21. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

A/N So here is the next chapter A/N So here is the next chapter. Sorry if the change isn't very good, but I was very reluctant to change Bella. I started this story with the intention of keeping her human all the way, but the story didn't listen. It took me here and I wrote this. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance (it just fits so well!).

_Vampires Will Never Hurt You_

Alice's POV

It was my responsibility to take Jasper out of the house for the next three days. I really want to be there when Bella wakes up, but I know that Jasper can't handle being around someone in so much pain.

So Jasper and I are on an extended hunting trip. Jane hasn't followed us which is a lovely change. I told everyone about the bits and pieces of a vision I had. We had all managed to piece it together and decide what it means. We have a plan.

Edward's POV

Everything was ready. We still had three weeks until we had to return Bella to the Volturri. Once we had deciphered as much of Alice's vision as possible we had formed a plan, a backup plan, and a backup, backup plan. Today was the day I would change Bella.

I was scared out of my mind, and I could tell she was nervous, too. Clearly for a different reason.

Jasper and Alice had gone on an extended hunting trip to California. Emmett and Rosalie were just until tomorrow, just to be sure no incidents occurred after Bella had been bitten and there was fresh blood. Carlisle and Esme were here ready to help if necessary.

A week ago we had told Charlie and the rest of town Bella died in a car crash. After I had come back, she had taken a drive to 'clear her head' on a deserted road in the woods. She ran into a tree and was sent through the windshield, killing her instantly. Her body had been taken and ravaged by a bear.

Emmett had had a lot of fun with Rosalie crashing a car and making a convincing Bella sized hole in the windshield. Although Rosalie had trouble letting go of any of our cars, we finally found a spare one that none of us had a particular attachment to. They had smeared animal blood everywhere and dragged it through the woods leaving bits and pieces of Bella's dress everywhere.

A still alive and perfectly healthy Bella was sitting on our bed with myself. Just staring at each other. I had let go of any fear of changing her last night.

Flashback

_Bella and I were lying on the bed, just like we did every night. She was huddled in my arms. I could feel my shirt getting wet from her tears. _

_I pulled a way slightly, lifting her chin to look up at me. I was prepared to tell her anything. That we didn't need to change her, that the Volturri could go screw themselves, anything to have not had to steal her life. But I couldn't lie. Not again, not after telling her the most heinous lie of all. Of not loving her._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to leave your family, and your friends. I'm sorry on the first day I ever saw you I didn't have the strength to just leave. I'm sorry I have to kill you, Bella," I said. I realized that until now I hadn't truly felt regret for much. For killing humans, for having no soul, but other than that not much. But now, I felt horrible and evil. I felt sorry. _

"_No, Edward. I want this more than anything. The past nine months made me realize that. I can't imagine living the rest of my life like I did. Because I didn't just lose you. I lost Alice and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme, and Jasper. Even Rosalie. I lost the man I love and a family. I lost love," Bella said, tears still sparkling in her eyes, "But now I can bear losing my mother, that I took care of, and my father, who I hardly spoke to, and friends I barely know, because I am gaining a whole new family that I love. Forever" _

_It was odd how that seemed to take away any regret I though I was going to feel after I changed her. To know that she really had thought about this, and was really sure this was what she wanted. It made me that more sure that I was doing the right thing. _

_End Flashback_

And so it was not so hard as I would have imagined to pull her close her and take her in my arms. To kiss her and feel the familiar beast emerge from his cage. Not nearly as difficult to smell her sweet enticing smell, perhaps for the last time, and let go of any control.

I gently moved to her neck, finding her pulse, feeling her heart hammering in her chest so close to mine. Pressing my lips to her warm skin, I hesitated slightly before sinking my teeth into her neck. Blood, hot and thick flooded into my mouth. It tasted sweeter than I could ever imagine and I eagerly took more.

Swallow after swallow, I seemed to become less and less Edward and more the beast, a vampire. My arms tightened around her and, from a distance I could feel her hands on my back and her head resting on my own.

I was brought back from this utopia when I heard Bella gasp and sigh, sagging in my arms. Trying to inject as much venom as possible I tried to ignore the blood still flowing. I quickly withdrew, the memory of sweet ambrosia still tingling on my lips.

Straightening, I lay Bella on the bed, her eyes still closed. I started to become worried, and called Carlisle. He came immediately, instinctively going to feel the pulse at her neck. His fingers lightly brushed the torn skin, before moving down to her wrist.

"She's still alive. How much did you take, Edward?" Carlisle asked, still calm as ever.

"Probably too much. But I didn't kill her, did I?" I said feeling extremely relieved.

"No, of course not," Carlisle turned to leave, saying to call me if I needed.

"Wait," I stopped him, "Does…Did she feel much pain? When you bite them, before the venom spreads? Does it hurt?"

"No, not too much. I don't think" and with that Carlisle departed and I turned back to Bella just in time to hear her whimper in pain.

I was quickly at her side, holding her, hoping to take away the fire.

Bella's POV

The second day of change

The fire had become worse.

I could barely remember the time, (yesterday maybe? Or was it sooner) when I had been unconscious. A tiny voice in the back of my head remained aware, screaming for me to start feeling pain. I could remember Edward pulling me close and kissing me. Feeling the same fire bloom inside me, a different kind, the good kind. Feeling my face flush and Edward kiss me more fiercely. Feeling him pull away ever so slightly, being afraid he had changed his mind, and then sliding down to my neck. His cold lips press against my skin and then sink his teeth into my pulse.

I remembered for several moments feeling almost euphoric feeling his mouth become more urgent, sucking at the blood I knew he has lusted after. I remember my hands tightening slightly on his back and my head lolling onto the top of his, too tired to hold it up anymore. Than gasping and falling unconscious in his arms.

Then I remember being barely present in the back of my mind. Not feeling anything. Only being tired. Not feeling fire or anything too painful yet. Nothing. I vaguely recalled Carlisle coming in and feeling his cold fingers on the wound in my neck, then on my wrist.

And then the fire came. Dimly next to the aching pain I felt relief that it had worked. I couldn't help whimpering slightly, and soon I felt cool arms wrap around me. Edward.

He hadn't left me. Always whispering comforting words that I could barely make out, and providing comfort only his icy skin could.

Now it was burning me more than ever. My chest was on fire, and I could vaguely feel my heart slowing from the marathon it had been running the last twenty-four hours.

ThumpThumpThump.Thump.Thump..Thump..Thump…Thump…Thump…. Thump….Thump…..Thump………Thump………..Thump………………..Thump…………………………….Thump………………………………………..

And with that my heartbeat it's last beat. The fire seemed to dim ever so slightly. For the first time, it seemed like I would make it out.

Alice's POV

I couldn't take it. I knew Bella was going to wake up today. Two hours and twenty-seven minutes from now. I was going to drag Jasper back. It was take us two hours to get home, max.

I wanted to be there.

"Jasper, Bella is going to wake up soon," I began tentatively.

"You want to go back," He stated, knowing me so well,

I nodded hopefully. Jasper picked up my hand and we started running.

Edward's POV

Bella had stopped screaming.

I could already see how she had changed. I was both scared and anxious for her to wake. It had only occurred to me yesterday while I was trying to sooth her screams, that she may not remember anything. Me, our family, the Volturri, or anything else in her human life.

Alice had called fifteen minutes ago to say they were a half hour away. To tell us that Bella would wake up in approximately an hour.

Ten minutes later, Alice burst into the room.

"I ran as fast as I could! Jasper is still a few miles back, but he'll get here," she said in response to my questioning look.

She came and quickly sat next to Bella. She stared at her.

"She is very beautiful," was all Alice said, smiling that odd, all-knowing smile she had.

Ten minutes later Alice declared Bella would wake up soon.

Alice left, wanting to give us privacy.

Bella's eyes opened. Her iris's were a strange mix of scarlet and chocolaty brown, creating a reddish mahogany color, like freshly stained wood. Recognition clouded her eyes and she sat up, smiling.

"Edward"


	22. The End

A/N So this is the last chapter. The title is another My Chemical Romance song, but not the same as To The End.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, doo daw, doo daw, Nor do I own MCR, doo doo doo, daw day.

The End.

Bella's POV

When I opened my eyes, I was confused. It was like all my senses had been magnified. I could feel every thread in the sheets rubbing against my back. I could see each miniscule fiber in the beams of the wood ceiling above me. Hear the shallow breathing of someone else.

I looked to the side and my eyes made contact with the most beautiful creature I had had the pleasure to look upon.

"Edward" I breathed.

Edward's POV

Bella was even more beautiful than before. Her curious eyes still had their same depth and they still radiated warmth and understanding. Her cheekbones were slightly more prominent, but not much. Her skin was paler than before, smooth and perfect like porcelain. The pink tinge was gone though. Bella's lips were fuller, redder, although it was scientifically impossible (**okay quick Author's rant: how can vampires still have red lips if they can't blush? They are supposed to be bloodless. I can get like after they've hunted, but even then the blood is in their 'digestive system' not their veins and arteries. I demand that these creatures who don't have to breathe, have no heartbeat, and aren't alive are more scientifically accurate!**). Her hair was slightly longer and was a bit wavier with small sausage curls at the end. It was a richer brown, closer her eyes, with new reddish tint.

"How are you?" I said feebly, unable to think of anything better to say.

"Very well, thank you," Bella said, beaming up at me.

I leaned down and gently pressed my own stone lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine went around her slightly more curvaceous waist. Bella shifted so that she was on her knees. I was so used to being cautious that I very nearly pulled away when I felt her lips part and tasted her sweet breath in my mouth. My tongue slid along her lips, before I pulled away.

I noticed the most astounding thing. Bella was blushing, not as brilliantly as before but still, and her eyes were browner through the red gloss. I gently reached out to touch her face. It was softer than it was suppose to be, but harder than when she was human, and warmer than the usual below zero.

She looked almost human again.

"Bella?"

Alice's POV

I knew Bella's power. When Edward and I had stared been staring at her, I had had a vision of her awakening. Then one of her kissing Edward, and pulling back looking…human.

She was woke up about fifteen minutes ago and I had just heard Edward ask Bella, as if she would know. I decided they had had enough privacy, and skipped upstairs.

I opened the door, and there sat Bella, her cheeks only slightly pink, and her eyes slightly brown, although if I recall correctly they will always be that way. Fascinating.

"Alice!" she cried, forgetting her current quandary.

She ran to me and was squishing me in a backbreaking hug. God, now I know how she felt.

"Don't hurt her, Bella," Edward said lightly, chuckling,

We both pulled away and moved to sit with Edward.

"So, I see you discovered your power!" I said bouncing up and down,

"Er, you could say that," she stuttered, "I still have no clue what it is,"

"Well, it appears you can go back to being, mostly, human," Edward said practically,

"Let's go ask Carlisle," I jumped up, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her toward the study.

Bella's POV

Alice opened the door to Carlisle's study after knocking. We all walked in to see Carlisle and Esme in the two armchairs talking in hushed voices.

"Bella, you're awake!" Esme exclaimed, hurrying over to hug me, "My, you are beautiful,"

I pulled away, thanking her quietly before going back to stand next to Edward. I didn't miss that both he and Alice had checked to see if I had blushed. I didn't think I had.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle inquired.

"Very-" I was interrupted responding when Emmett came in, crushing me in a hug,

"Hey Bella!" he set me down looking at me carefully, "Wow, you're still short,"

"Thanks," I responded dryly,

Jasper smiled at me, and Rosalie gave me a polite nod.

"So, do you have any powers?" Emmett asked eagerly, almost bouncing like Alice,

"Uh, maybe?" I said shrugging apologetically,

"We think Bella can go back and forth between being a human and a vampire," Edward explained slowly.

_Aw, yuck. So I can still blush? Ugh._ It certainly wasn't a pleasant thought.

"It's not that bad Bella," Edward said reassuringly,

"What?" I asked,

"What you just said, it's not that bad," he said. Everyone was looking at me worriedly.

"I didn't say anything,"

"Well that's two powers then," Carlisle said, grinning.

Two Weeks Later

Bella's POV

We had pretty much pinpointed what my power was. It appeared that I could go back to looking human when I felt particularly strong emotions. After a series of extraordinarily embarrassing tests to see how this worked, we also discovered that I looked more human depending on how strong the emotion was. I also could communicate thoughts, either willingly or if the thought was attached to a strong emotion.

The sad part, Carlisle thinks that the reason I have these powers is because I was really emotional when I was human.

So now the list goes Edward was good at reading people, Alice could see the future, Jasper knew how to play on people's emotions, Carlisle was compassionate, Esme was loving, Rosalie was beautiful, and I was really good at crying.

Take that.

I've gone hunting twice. It's fun. I discovered I really enjoy deer. Very tasty; sweet, but a bit of a zing. I'll admit the first time was hard, but I got over it since I did eat meat when I was human, so how bad could this be?

I only had one more week left until I had to go back to the Volturri, and I was really dreading it. Jane was still watching us, and once she even followed Edward and I out hunting. Talk about no privacy.

Today we were going to play baseball. I was excited to see if clumsiness had translated over to vampirism along with the blushing. Who knows, maybe if we lose I'll get really angry and break my ankle.

Edward's POV

It had been a good past few weeks. Bella had learned how to control how to send thoughts, and who to send them to. We really enjoyed annoying the others by having one-sided conversations with each other.

Alice didn't care so much since she and I had been doing this for years, but it drove Rosalie up the wall.

Rosalie and Bella were on slightly better terms, but not much considering Bella was still more human than Rosalie.

I was really enjoying that. The Bella still being kind of human, not Rosalie getting mad at it. She still blushed when I kissed her, and sometimes just when I touched her. Bella's eyes had settled into a warm, liquid golden brown. They still got slightly darker sometimes though.

After people had been told Bella was 'dead', we got a lot more visitors. Bella usually hid and just listened to what they said. Later I asked her how being near humans was. We always had someone with her ready to keep her from attacking, but it never was a problem.

The worst was once when Charlie came. He came to apologize for yelling at me, and blaming us for Bella's death. Alice had been with Bella, and had allowed her to sneak down just a little closer so she could see him, one more time. Alice told me later that Bella cried, and her eyes were just as brown as before.

A few hours later we set off to the huge baseball diamond. Bella tried to race me, but failed miserably. She came in just between Alice and Jasper. Not too bad.

Now we had even teams, so everyone could play. It was Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Emmett against Bella, Carlisle, Rosalie and I.

We bat first and after Carlisle, Rosalie, and I had gone we were up 1. Bella batted next and was astoundingly good considering just how awful she was when human. She got a run and then we switched.

Alice got very angry at Bella because she kept sending her thoughts. Once Alice realized it Jasper, and Emmett got very mad. Esme just laughed lightly. After making Bella promise not to do it anymore, we resumed the game and our team ended up winning, 13-9. Bella didn't do nearly as poorly as expected although she did manage to trip twice.

And I loved her for it.

Bella's POV

One Week Later

I was going to the Volturri today. Edward was flying with me and we were saying our goodbyes at the airport now.

"We'll see you soon okay, Bella?" Alice said, "You're still clear on the plan?"

"Yep," I was, and I would be home very soon,

After saying farewell to everyone else, we got on the plane.

We arrived at Florence, and headed into Volterra.

Demitri found us and after several uncomfortable comments about my "great beauty", he led us down past Gianna into the paneled room.

"Are you ready?" Edward whispered in my ear, making chills run down my spine.

"Yes," I said, grabbing his hand tightly, and stretching up to kiss his cheek.

I squared my shoulders and walked forward to meet my fate, with destiny solidly at my side.

A/N So I am going to post an epilogue soon. No worries. I just felt this was a good place to end it. Gold star if you realized that that last line is the final one from New Moon. Please review! I wrote three chapters today and I deserve a little somethin' somethin'.

I also think I might be getting scurvy from lack of reviews. So review…for my health.


	23. EpilogueEndlessly, She Said

I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

A/N Here is the epilogue. It explains there plan and give a more satisfactory ending. I might, maybe post a three or four chapter story of their wedding and first days at high school, but it's not guaranteed. I will be posting a brand new story soon. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Hmmm, well I don't own Twilight and I don't own A.F.I., but I do own the Twilight books, four Twilight topical t-shirts, three A.F.I. CDs, and one A.F.I. t-shirt so I think I should get some ownership. **

Epilogue- Endlessly, She Said

Bella's POV

Everything had gone according to plan. Edward and I were back with the rest of our family. The Volturri still had a bit of a bee in their bonnet, but they would live. I have a feeling if they ever find out exactly what had happened three months ago in their castle they would be very perturbed.

_Flashback- three months ago _**(end of last chapter)**__

_Edward and I walked into forest green, mahogany paneled room. Only Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Alec were assembled there. _

"_Bella!" Aro was his usual flamboyant self, greeting me with a kiss on each cheek. "You are gorgeous. Edward is a lucky one," _

_Edward nodded, smiling lightly, tightening his iron grip on my hand. He was getting use to not having to control his powers around me. _

"_How have you taken to life as an immortal?" Aro asked, hardly masking his curiosity._

"_Very well, thank you," I said, staying pleasant despite the stress. I had learned to keep my emotions in check such that I could almost control my switch for human, to superhuman. Except for certain emotions of course. _

"_Have you discovered any powers?" Caius asked, growing bored._

_Edward and I exchanged nervous glances before I sighed and replied, "No, unfortunately nothing spectacular. Besides my mind still being blocked from Edward, and presumably you, I am as normal as any vampire can be. Human blood barely affects me, but that will be more of a disadvantage here than anything else," _

_They had noticed the nervous glances. Perfect. _

"_Aw. Well, Edward if you would give me your hand I would like to see Bella's first month as a vampire," Aro said politely his expression, and most likely his thoughts as well, guarded. _

"_Bella has only been turned for eighteen of those days, as I'm sure you are already aware" Edward interjected, speaking for the first time, giving a pointed look to Jane and Alec. _

"_I would still like to see," Aro said, his seemingly permanently placed smile becoming tight. _

"_Of course," Edward extended a long pale hand,_

_The next part of the plan we had practiced over and over for the past few weeks and I was confident, despite the butterfly swirling in my stomach. Edward should have began blocking his thought a few moments ago, part of why he hadn't spoken, so he could concentrate. _

_As soon as Aro's rice paper skin made contact with Edward's marble hand, I began shouting out thoughts into Aro's, and only Aro's, mind (this had taken me forever to master, and I had practiced on everyone of the Cullens). Thoughts of waking up and kissing Edward, minus the turning back into a human, conversing with the Cullens in Carlisle's study discussing whether or not a power may ever appear. Then of my first hunting trip, discovering my love for deer, and of all of the humans coming to the house to console my 'death' and being nearly unaffected by them. Of Charlie coming, and dry sobbing begging Alice to let me see him. Then of playing baseball, and just puttering around the house and enjoying my new family's company until boarding the plane for Florence. _

_At this point Aro withdrew his hand, nodding slightly to the people behind him, clearly not meaning for me to see. Nothing was amiss. _

"_Well it seems you have had a pleasant time," Aro began cheerily, "I would appreciate it greatly if you two would wait with Gianna. We have matters to discuss," _

"_Of course," I nodded, hiding a triumphant smile as we left, hoping that we had succeeded. _

_Once Edward and I had gotten out to the lobby we sat down on a couch farthest from the secretary and began talking quickly, too low for ears. _

"_Did they notice anything?" I asked,_

"_No, but when we came in they were all blocking their minds, but Alec's defenses were weaker. They had a plan to separate us. However your lack of having a power has made it less worth while to go forth,"_

"_And that's what they are talking about now?" _

"_Yes," he replies shortly, sensing, as I did, that Gianna had caught on to our conversation. _

_We sat for the remaining time in comfortable silence. I leaned slightly on his shoulder, closing my eyes. That was the one thing I missed about being human, sleep. Edward began to stroke my hair lightly, leaning his head on mine. _

_Eventually Felix came to gather us, giving Edward a challenging look as Edward clenched his fists. I sent calming thoughts to him, as we walked back to the familiar room, and by the time we got there his hands had relaxed and one arm was draped around my waist. _

"_We have spoken, and unfortunately we are no longer requiring either of your services," Aro said, attempting to look apologetic, but just looking sour, "Although we would enjoy your company you are free to return to you home," _

"_Thank you, Aro," I said with a glowing smile, which he returned somewhat genuinely,_

"_We will visit soon," Edward said, to which all of their eyes tightened, "With Carlisle of course," _

_Relaxing they all wished us a safe trip back and to send their greetings to the family. _

_Later as we boarded the plane, Edward turned to speak to me._

"_You were amazing, you know that, right?" he said chuckling as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders,_

"_I know. And I was nervous as hell, too," I said returning his smile,_

_I rested against his shoulder as he began humming my familiar lullaby in my ear. _

_End Flashback_

So now Edward and I were just beginning to get use to living together forever in peace. We were packing up to move up to Alaska to be with the Denali clan for a while. Alice, Kate, and Irina had already begun planning a wedding for Edward and I, despite the fact that they had never met me. Alice had sent them a million photos of me to try to get their opinion of dresses, as I was zero help.

Edward walked behind me as I was taping up a box of his and my clothes. Wrapping his arms around my waist he lifted me up and carried me over to the couch where I settled into his lap.

"I still feel bad about making us move," I said for the millionth time, "Esme put so much work into this house,"

"But she is very excited to begin decorating the next one," he replied, "Plus she feels it's worth it to have you in the family now,"

We were going to be living with Tanya's clan until we could find a house and begin furnishing it. I was still nervous to meet Tanya, but Alice told me that Kate and Irina said she was excited to have all of us.

"Come on," I said leaping from his lap, and pulling Edward up off the familiar couch, "I need you to help me get things off the top shelf of the closet,"

"Yes, love," Edward stood and allowed my to pull him by the hand to the walk in closet.

Once inside he moved quicker than I expected putting me up against the wall. His lips met mine and I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck enthusiasm, forgetting about the mysterious contents of the top shelf.

We were leaving tomorrow. In two months, three weeks, and four days I would be Isabella Marie Masen Cullen.

All was well.

**A/N That is the end my treacherous friends. Review and keep on the look out for my next story/the restart of Life Before Love. Peace Out. **


	24. New Story Summary

New Story

New Story! Woo!

Okay so I will very soon be posting the first chapter of a new story. The main character is an original character. Now before you run and hide, Bella will be in this story, and Edward will be later on. I haven't decided yet about the rest of the Cullens.

The premise is of a boy, Lex, who is 15 and a vampire (his real vampire age is about 90 or so). He was changed in the mid-eighties and now lives in an orphanage. Bella now works as a Social Worker for children and comes upon him in the home he lives in. She adopts him and from that point it is pretty much him going to high school and being her son. Edward comes in later on.

The reason I am doing an OC is because I just don't do very well writing from Edward or Bella's point of view. You may have noticed that even when I tried to keep a lid on myself as writing like them, they often came out much more like myself than the character. I have a more sarcastic, editorial style of writing normally and I am really jazzed to be able to write a story on here the way I usually write.

Let me know what you think!

The first chapter is up. The story is called The Clash. Please read! I really like the first chapter.


End file.
